Dieux et réincarnations
by Dephtilopilus
Summary: Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.
1. Prologue

_Hello, je croyais ne plus avoir la moindre inspiration dans ce fandom et pourtant, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je suis condamnée à écrire sur Bleach, pas que ça me dérange, au contraire. Cette fiction est complètement à l'opposé de ce que j'écris d'habitude (interprétez ça comme : pas de blagues moisies la plupart du temps et pas de trucs trop violents mais pour ça je ne promets rien.)_  
 _Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez et sur ce, bonne lecture._

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

 **Pairing** : Pas encore décidé, ça pourra évoluer.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.

 **Dieux et Réincarnations**

 **Prologue**

 **XXXXX**

La nuit s'était levée et avec elle, l'activité complète de mon esprit. Il m'était impossible de dormir la nuit et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mon père avait bien tenté tous les traitement possibles et inimaginables, il n'avait toujours aucun remède pouvant me soulager. Dirigeant une clinique, ça lui avait d'abord baisser le moral mais il s'en était remit. J'ai fini par vivre avec, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.  
A cause de ce rythme nocturne, je ne m'étais jamais attaché à quiconque. Je ne voyais quasiment pas mes sœurs et mon père ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester debout à des heures tardives à cause de son travail. Alors je restais là, sur mon lit, veillant à n'en sortir qu'une fois les mauvais pressentiments envolés.

"Les mauvais pressentiments" comme je les appelais se manifestaient toujours par d'innombrables sueurs froides. Il arrivait même parfois que cela me rende nauséeux si la présence était trop forte. Par présence, j'entendais bien entendu la chose qui se cachait sous mon lit ces derniers temps.  
Je n'en avais parlé à personne de peur qu'on me prenne pour plus fou que ce qu'on imaginait déjà. Après tout, qui croirait un type comme moi, vivant à la clarté de la lune?

A vrai dire, la première fois que je l'avais ressentie, je ne me suis moi-même pas cru. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours à cause d'un rhume et je pensais que j'hallucinais mais je me suis vite aperçu que tout était vrai, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Des bruits se firent entendre. Il arrivait. Bientôt, tous ses bras allaient tenter d'attraper ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, c'est pour cela que j'avais bien veillé à me mettre dos au mur, debout sur mon lit afin de ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance de saisir un de mes membres. J'avais l'air calme mais j'étais terrifié. Du haut de mes seize ans, je pouvais ressentir cette sensation de danger extrême comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir et c'était tout sauf agréable.

Le premier bras apparu, suivit aussitôt du deuxième. Ceux-là ne m'impressionnait plus, ils ne m'effleuraient jamais, on pouvait presque dire que c'était les éclaireurs. Vint le troisième.  
Alors que les deux premiers étaient simples, ornés simplement d'un bracelet en or, celui-ci était entièrement couvert de tatouages ressemblant à une ancienne écriture mais indéchiffrable pour moi.  
Le bras tatoué s'agrippa aux draps, tâtant leur texture et me cherchant. La première fois qu'il était apparu, il avait réussi à me toucher le mollet et j'avais immédiatement eut des vertiges suite à l'abandon de mes forces. Je ne me souvenais pas de comment je m'en étais sorti mais je n'avais jamais autant dormi de ma vie lors d'une nuit.

Le bras tira d'un coup sec les draps, il essayait de me faire tomber pour rendre la capture plus facile mais je restais stable.

Arriva alors, le quatrième bras. C'est celui que je redoutais. L'entité sous mon lit se contentait souvent de sortir trois bras mais il est arrivé une fois où le quatrième s'était montré brièvement. Je supposais que faire apparaitre ces bras demandait beaucoup d'énergie et que le quatrième était un ultime recourt. Ce dernier était absolument terrifiant, il valait tous les pires cauchemars que j'ai pu faire. Il était d'un bleu que je distinguais malgré la visibilité nocturne, à certains endroits, de la peau se décollait révélant le muscle et parfois même l'os. De plus, il dégageait une odeur répugnante comme s'il était en train de moisir et qu'une odeur salée tentait de camoufler ce fait.

Je me bouchai le nez et ils durent le savoir puisque la suite se passa en un éclair, ne me laissant même pas le temps de comprendre. Je sentis mes pieds se dérober sous moi à cause du drap qui avait été soudainement retiré, puis je fus empoigné par les deux bras normaux avant d'être touché par le tatoué qui me vida de toutes mes forces. Ils m'entrainèrent sous le lit. Je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux turquoise brillant dangereusement dans l'obscurité avant de m'évanouir.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, je remarquais que la nuit était toujours présente. Tant mieux, cela voulait dire que je n'étais pas resté inconscient bien longtemps. Ou alors que cela faisait plusieurs jours. Pour ma propre santé mentale, j'espérais de tout cœur que ce soit la première hypothèse.  
J'essayai de me lever mais renonçai aussitôt. Mes muscles n'étaient pas réactifs du tout. Je restai alors allongé sur le dos, la brise me caressant le visage et du sable venant parfois se glisser dans mes vêtements.

 _Je n'étais pas chez moi._

Un visage inconnu se pencha vers moi. Ses yeux verts me fixèrent sans jamais ciller et je ne pus que me sentir mal à l'aise. Son teint était étrange, virant au gris mais le plus frappant était sans doute ce trou parfait au niveau de sa gorge. Assurément, cet étranger n'était pas humain.

 _Yep, je n'étais définitivement pas chez moi. Peut-être même plus dans mon monde._

Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée, la panique s'emparant de moi. Mon incapacité à bouger n'améliorait pas mon état et je me mis à gémir. Je ne pouvais rien articuler mais le son attira une autre personne.  
Je reconnu presque instinctivement les yeux turquoises de sous mon lit et ma respiration devint erratique.

"Grimmjow, je crois qu'il fait une attaque, annonça celui aux yeux verts d'une voix monotone.

-Eh ben, fais quelque chose! bougonna l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? demanda-t-il en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux brun.

Il avait l'air de ne pas se préoccuper de mon sort.

-Laisse tomber, va rejoindre les autres, je vais le faire tomber dans les pommes encore une fois."

Je le vis s'approcher de moi en murmurant quelque chose et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant un troisième bras sortir de son corps. Le tatoué. Puis de nouveau, je perdis connaissance.

Pour la deuxième fois en un court instant, du moins de ce que je pensais puisque je ne me rendais pas compte du temps qui passait lorsque je perdais conscience, je me senti désorienté et pas franchement frais. L'adrénaline circulant dans mon corps me rendait angoissé et des gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur moi.  
Je bougeai les bras et constatai avec soulagement qu'ils me répondaient. Aussi, je me redressai jusqu'à obtenir une position assise.  
Mon regard glissa sur la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Par l'une des fenêtres, je pouvais apercevoir des dunes de sables s'étendant au loin. C'est de là qu'on avait dû me transporter. La salle en elle-même était d'un blanc uniforme et était peu meublée. Seul un immense trône occupait l'espace. Plusieurs portes se trouvaient le long des murs, indiquant de ce fait que cette pièce n'était qu'une partie de la bâtisse que j'imaginais imposante.

 _Mon esprit était en ébullition._

Mon besoin d'agir se répercutait sur moi de façon inconfortable : des fourmillements se propageaient dans mes jambes et j'avais l'impression d'analyser tout ce qu'il était possible d'analyser dans ce lieu ce qui rendait ma concentration un peu moins active et me fichait un mal de crâne pas possible.

Un bruit se fit entendre vers l'une des portes fermées. Doucement, je m'avançai vers une des colonnes et y restai caché, bloquant presque ma respiration.  
Heureusement que j'avais agi tout de suite puisqu'une seconde plus tard, la dite porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer les deux hommes que j'avais vu plus tôt avec un autre type plus grand, les cheveux et les yeux marrons.

"Merde! Où il est passé ce con! A peine retrouvé qu'il se casse! gronda celui que j'identifiais comme étant Grimmjow.

-La paralysie n'a pas duré longtemps, constata le brun inexpressif.

-Non, sans blague...Rends toi utile pour une fois Ulquiorra et retrouve le moi!

-Mes pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

-Tu cherches vraiment à me contrarier!

-Allons, allons, intervint le troisième individu, inutile de se chamailler. Cela ne fait que gaspiller notre énergie. Tu n'as vraiment pas choisi le bon moment pour le ramener ici, mon petit Sexta.

-Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ces chiens nous avait attaqué? Je te signale que j'étais sur Terre à récupérer le rouquin, tu te rappelles? Normalement, c'est toi qui est responsable de m'avertir de ce genre de choses, Aizen.

Les reproches de Grimmjow s'arrêtèrent lorsque le brun tomba à terre.

-Retournons sur Terre, dit Aizen, Ulquiorra est beaucoup plus affecté que nous par ce pouvoir. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire durer les effets longtemps. Nous n'aurons qu'à retourner ici une fois que tout sera dissipé. Et puis, si tu as des regrets Grimmjow, dis-toi que l'enfant ne peut pas retourner seul dans son monde.

-Okay, je vous y amène mais je repartirai de suite ici."

Le plus grand hocha la tête et souleva le brun. Le bleu prononça quelques mots que je ne compris pas et un bras apparut à ses côtés. J'eus le souffle coupé et retint à peine une exclamation avant de me plaquer les mains sur la bouche. _Un nouveau bras? Mais combien en avait-il en réserve? Comment faisait-il ça? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi m'avait-il emmené ici?_  
J'avais trop de questions et il était hors de question que j'aille vers mon kidnappeur pour lui demander. Je doutais qu'il me réponde gentiment.

Le bras flottant s'illumina tout à coup et créa une ouverture dans l'espace à partir de rien. Les trois hommes s'y engouffrèrent, le passage se refermant sur eux. Je pus enfin me relâcher et me glissa le long de ma cachette de fortune. Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas rester tranquille bien longtemps. Le bleu avait dit qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il aurait déposé ses compagnons sur Terre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela prendrait mais autant ne courir aucun risque.

Je me dirigeai vers une porte au hasard en courant, grimaçant à cause des échos de mes pas. Je l'ouvris d'un geste brusque, me retrouvant face à un grand escalier de marbre, aussi blanc que le reste.

Ma meilleure chance de trouver un moyen de partir était sans doute à l'intérieur de cet endroit vu que tout était désolé à l'extérieur.

J'entendis des voix à l'étage et de nouveau, je me cachai. Mon cœur n'allait pas suivre les impulsions de mon cerveau si je continuais comme ça. Il fallait absolument que je me calme.

"...en pensant que le Roi était parti pour un bon moment. Ils ont dû partir précipitamment lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus du contraire. Ce ne sont que des lâches sans aucunes facultés à part celle de créer des armes de couards. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. Ce sont toujours des petites attaques, il est temps de se déclarer franchement la guerre, que ça prenne enfin de l'ampleur!

-Tu sais bien que le Roi ne peut pas faire ça sans avoir son atout majeur en poche.

-Son gosse, là? Tu parles, c'est que du vent!

-Ne blasphème pas, Szayel, il existe vraiment.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois et ce à quoi je dois croire n'est pas devant moi. Ne m'en demande pas trop, Stark.

-Stop, arrête-toi.

Mon sang se glaça. Les deux hommes venaient de franchir la porte qui les séparait de moi. _M'avaient-ils vu?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stark?

-Viens, ne restons pas là.

-Quoi!? A quoi tu joues? C'est parce que j'ai dit qu'il y avait une infime possibilité qu'une réincarnat-

-Chut."

Celui aux cheveux ondulés attrapa l'autre et le fit revenir de là où ils venaient. J'étais convaincu que j'avais été repéré et que j'avais entendu quelque chose que je n'étais pas supposé entendre. En me retournant, je compris que j'avais tort.  
Derrière moi se trouvait le type aux cheveux et yeux turquoises, me fixant avec agacement. C'était à cause de lui que les deux autres avaient rebroussé chemin.

"Je me doutais que tu ne te serais pas aventuré dehors. Suis-moi maintenant, m'intima-t-il.

Je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette, cet homme -si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça- était effrayant. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il m'agrippa par le poignet et m'entraîna à sa suite.

-Aieuh! laissais-je échapper.

-Je t'en prie, me fais pas perdre mon temps, tu vas bientôt vivre pire.

-Pardon? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

Mince, pourquoi utilisais-je une marque de politesse? J'espérais que ce n'était pas un début de syndrome de Stockholm.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais chiant quand tu changeais d'enveloppe. La prochaine fois, conserve tes souvenirs, ça nous épargnera toute cette merde.

 _Mais de quoi parlait-il? Je n'y comprenait absolument rien._

-Pourquoi vous apparaissiez sous mon lit? Et tous ces bras...Vous n'êtes pas humain c'est ça?

-Tercera! Tercera ramène-toi! cria le bleuté, ignorant complètement mes questions.

La colère s'empara de moi. _Pour qui se prenait-il?_

-Je suis là, Roi, s'annonça une femme au teint bronzé et aux cheveux blonds.

-Réactive-le", dit l'autre en me montrant du doigt.

Elle hocha la tête et, sans crier gare, elle enfonça trois de ses doigts dans mon thorax et quand je dis dans mon thorax, c'est vraiment à l'intérieur. Mon torse se retrouva perforé avec force. Je criai, tentai de m'échapper mais j'étais bloqué par le turquoise. Une douleur me foudroya de l'intérieur alors que je sentais mes membres perdre le contrôle. C'est comme si on me changeait chaque partie petit à petit pour se débarrasser complètement de ce qu'il restait de moi.  
Je pleurais, suppliais d'arrêter, m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à Grimmjow pour ne pas perdre mon point d'ancrage. Et ce n'était même pas l'étape la plus désagréable.  
La femme retira ses doigts et s'en alla, laissant un trou béant d'où on pouvait apercevoir mon sternum et certaines de mes côtes, brisées.

A bout de force et ne comprenant pas pourquoi le sang ne s'écoulait pas de ma blessure, je dévisageai Grimmjow, attendant des réponses et c'est là que la deuxième étape s'enclencha.  
La souffrance fut telle qu'elle me jeta à terre dans un spasme. Quelque chose s'ôtait de moi, ça s'échappait par le trou qui ne faisait que s'agrandir à présent. Avec horreur, je vis des morceaux d'os tomber sur le sol froid accompagné d'un organe mou. Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, la douleur m'assommait trop, mais lorsque je vis l'ultime palpitation, il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour savoir que c'était mon cœur. Mon cœur était tombé. _Comment était-ce possible, comment pouvais-je continuer à vivre dans ces conditions?_  
Mes larmes coulaient inlassablement le long de mes joues et je me mis à vomir. Mon dos se déchira alors et la douleur se stoppa immédiatement.

Grimmjow me releva d'un geste brusque et passa sa main dans mes cheveux roux avec un sourire en coin.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Shiro."

* * *

 **Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis concernant ce début! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera à la troisième personne mais ce n'est pas encore sûr, je ne sais pas lequel serait le mieux :)**


	2. Retour sur Terre

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

 **Pairing** : Pas encore décidé, ça pourra évoluer.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.

 **Retour sur Terre**

 **XXXXX**

Le retour à la réalité fut brutale. Ichigo s'éveilla, tremblant, dans une vaste chambre dont la seule touche de couleur provenait des couvertures du lit. Les événements de la veille étaient repassés en boucle lors de son sommeil, se manifestant sous forme de cauchemars. Malgré la peur intense qu'il avait vécu, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il préférait penser que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve plutôt qu'accepter que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.  
Pourtant, l'absence des battement rassurants dans sa poitrine ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix.

Baissant son regard, il aperçut le trou noir au milieu de son torse. Aucune trace de matière organique à l'intérieur. Ichigo se prit la tête entre les mains, gémissant. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il était possible qu'un monstre puisse se cacher sous son lit, qu'il ait plus de bras que prévu, qu'à la limite il l'emmène dans une autre monde mais que son cœur disparaisse? Impossible!  
Il était tombé et il palpitait toujours la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu alors il devait sûrement y avoir un moyen pour qu'il le récupère. Il irait voir les meilleurs chirurgiens peu importe combien cela lui couterait et ensuite, il ferait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le grand type aux cheveux châtains et le brun apathique de la dernière fois. Ichigo se recula dans son lit par instinct. Le plus grand prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée comme si ce qui se passait ici était tout à fait normal.

"Bonjour, Prince, avez-vous bien dormi? Nous nous sommes permis de vous rajouter des couverture. Nous savons que vous avez toujours du mal à vous adapter à la température corporelle de vos nouveaux corps.

Le rouquin ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que ce mec lui disait. Nouveau corps? Prince? Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, le brun intervint.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

-Que veux-tu dire Ulquiorra?

-Son apparence, murmura le brun en fixant Ichigo.

-Je ne vois rien d'étrange...

-Son teint est bon mais ses cheveux et ses yeux sont restés comme avant.

-Ah, ça. Peut-être qu'il fait plus de temps avant que la possession soit complète.

-Ou alors, c'est à cause de la bombe que nos ennemis nous ont lancé.

-Impossible, ils n'ont réussi qu'à en créer trois. Celle d'absorption, celle de la folie et la destructrice. Aucune des trois ne peut altérer un transfert et surtout pas pour le Prince.

Le châtain se retourna vers Ichigo en souriant et lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter Prince Shirosaki, la guerre n'est pas fini mais ils ont peu de réserves. Nous nous en débarrasserons très vite. Le Roi ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous chercher. Vos souvenirs vous sont entièrement revenus?

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre. Tout ce charabia l'embrouillait mais il était néanmoins sûr d'une chose : ces types le confondaient avec quelqu'un d'autre et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui feraient si jamais ils découvraient qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient. Pour jouer la sécurité, l'orangé secoua brièvement la tête en signe de négation. Au moins, comme cela, on lui en apprendrait un peu plus sur la personne qu'il était censé être.

-C'est forcément une bombe, répéta le brun.

-Allons, Ulquiorra, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible. Ils ont mis deux ans à en créer une. Ils ne sont pas du tout prêts à en produire une nouvelle.

-Mais les transferts de l'esprit du Prince sont toujours immédiats. Pour quelles autres raisons ça aurait pu échouer?

-Le réceptacle est plus fort, l'esprit met du temps à s'acclimater, l'air ambiant ralentit le système, il y a plein de raisons pouvant justifier ce problème. Tu es juste paranoïaque.

-En espérant que tu aies raison. Je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer le monde, Aizen."

L'homme aux yeux verts se détourna du lit et fit son chemin en dehors de la pièce. Un silence s'installa pendant qu'Aizen se caressait légèrement le bout du menton, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour débuter. Au vu de son visage songeur, Ichigo comprit que ce monde devait être particulièrement complexe et que la situation actuelle était difficile à résumer. C'est vrai qu'avec ces histoires de guerres et de bombes, il y avait de quoi s'y perdre.  
Finalement, le châtain inspira avant de prendre la parole.

"Tu as faim? Je ne sais pas si tu as les mêmes goûts que le Prince et en attendant qu'il finisse par prendre possession de ton corps, il faut bien que tu vives."

Ichigo resta bouche-bée. Cet homme était carrément inutile! Son sourire niais l'exaspérait, sa nonchalance l'exaspérait, sa voix l'exaspérait! Et il ne lui apprenait rien du tout! Pourtant, l'orangé en avait des questions. Et il avait mentionné de nouveau ce prince. Est-ce que son corps allait vraiment se faire envahir par un quelconque esprit? Il en était hors de question! Il s'appartenait et il ne laisserait personne revendiquer son enveloppe sous prétexte que c'était comme ça. Prince ou pas, rien à foutre. Ichigo n'était plus à ça près. La perte de son cœur était bien assez préoccupante pour se soucier des cas mineurs. Il voulait rentrer. Cet endroit le mettait sur les nerfs et il s'en passerait bien car son cerveau tournait toujours à plein régime.

"Tu manges de la viande? reprit Aizen devant le manque de réaction du rouquin toujours dans ses pensées, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici. Grimmjow va toujours chasser le gibier le matin. Ahah, mais c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas levé hier matin! C'est rare pour un humain d'assister à un lever de soleil ici. Un coucher de soleil aussi tu me diras vu qu'aucun humain n'est censé se trouver ici. Bref, si le Prince ne s'est toujours pas intégré à ton esprit, tu auras surement l'occasion d'en voir un. Nous te laisserons aller dehors, de toute façon, les bombes ne pourront pas t'atteindre. Elles ne marchent pas sur les humains. Pour le coup, ce vieux fourbe d'Urahara a bien travaillé. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger?

-Non, répondit Ichigo d'une voix rauque. C'était ça de ne pas parler pendant un moment.

-Franchement, tu as tort. J'en ai pris ce midi et c'était délicieux.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me reparler de ces bombes, s'il-vous-plait? insista Ichigo.

-Mais bien sûr, plus tu en sais, mieux c'est. Donc, où est-ce que j'en étais...? Ah, les armes sont inefficaces sur les humains. Elles sont configurées pour infliger des dégâts dans nos portes de pouvoirs. C'est une vrai saloperie sans vouloir être vulgaire. Urahara a bien compris que nos pouvoirs étaient uniques et il s'en sert contre nous. Il a déjà réussi à endommager sévèrement Ulquiorra, le brun qui était là avec moi, précisa le châtain. C'est à cause de la bombe d'absorption, elle est du même type que lui. Pareil pour notre Roi, Grimmjow, bien que ce soit quelque peu différent pour lui..."

Ichigo ne put en savoir plus car à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme aux cheveux turquoises se dirigea vers eux, coupant Aizen dans son explication. Ses yeux perçants jetaient des éclairs au châtain qui comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde. Lui en avait-il trop dit? Ou bien c'est que lui, en tant qu'Ichigo et non Shirosaki, n'était pas supposé entendre parler de ça puisque ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ça paraissait logique.  
Heureusement, il avait pu en apprendre davantage avant que Grimmjow ne se montre. C'était ça de pris. D'ailleurs en parlant de pris, ce mec devait avoir gardé son organe vital.

"Je veux récupérer mon cœur", lança Ichigo en se levant du lit.

Le regard glacé l'empêcha de prononcer un mot de plus. Sans un mot, Aizen s'inclina et quitta la chambre. Malgré ses manières insupportables, le châtain était tout de même quelqu'un d'abordable. Maintenant qu'il était parti, Ichigo ressentait son malaise grandir de plus en plus face à la présence écrasante de ce roi. Malaise qui, bizarrement, s'accentuait dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur le torse parfaitement sculpté du bleuté.

Grimmjow s'assit soudain sur le lit tout en continuant à le dévisager froidement. Ne pouvant plus tenir devant une telle attitude, Ichigo se planta devant lui et s'exclama :

"C'est quoi le problème?"

Mince, pensa-t-il aussitôt, ce n'était pas poli...Ne pas avoir eu de relations sociales prolongées ces derniers temps m'a vraiment changé...Fichus insomnies.

"Euh, je voulais plutôt vous demander ce que vous me voulez? tenta de rectifier le rouquin.

-J'attends, ça se voit quand même...grogna Grimmjow.

-Vous attendez...Shirosaki, c'est ça?

-Bravo, brillant.

Ouah, je le déteste, constata Ichigo en faisant grincer ses dents pour montrer son mécontentement, mais restons poli. Il ne faut pas oublier que je fais face à un roi qui a plus de bras qu'un humain moyen sans parler du fait qu'un seul de ces membres peut me mettre à plat rien qu'en m'effleurant.

-Mais, et s'il ne venait pas?

-Tu t'prends pas pour de la merde pas vrai? ricana Grimmjow.

-C'est quoi le rapport...?

-Si Shiro ne prend pas possession d'un corps, c'est parce que l'esprit qui y réside est trop fort. Tu te crois fort, humain? Tu ne peux même pas résister à ma troisième porte.

-Troisième porte?

-T'es aussi chiant que Shiro..., sourit le bleuté.

Il avait beau avoir un sourire magnifique, Ichigo ne considérait absolument pas avoir reçu un compliment mais même s'il commençait à s'échauffer, il ne voulait pas risquer sa peau. Mais c'était une des habitudes du roi de ne jamais révéler la moindre information pertinente?

-Vous allez me rendre mon cœur? demanda à nouveau Ichigo en sachant que cette histoire de troisième porte restera dans l'ombre pour l'instant.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi il te servirait.

-Vous n'en avez pas?

-Moi? Si.

-Mais alors rendez-le moi! Vous voyez bien qu'il m'en faut un tout de même! s'énerva Ichigo.

-T'en as pas besoin ducon.

-Il est vrai que je peux toujours vivre mais si jamais j'avais besoin de mon cœur quand je retournerais chez moi? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait dans ce cas-là?

-Déjà, tu ne retournes pas chez toi. C'est ici que tu vis. De toute façon, tes souvenirs, ton existence et ta conscience vont bientôt disparaitre. Profite du temps qu'il te reste plutôt que de poser des questions qui ne signifient rien.

-Comment des bombes peuvent-elles agir sur certains individus et sur d'autres non?

-Tu commences à m'énerver, le prévint Grimmjow.

-Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je reste là, les bras croisés, à attendre l'annihilation totale de ma personne!

-Si. Et en silence aussi.

-Je peux tout aussi bien me lever et vous étouffer et on verra si vous acceptez aussi facilement votre "annihilation totale".

Un lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux bleus comme pour mettre le jeune homme au défi.

-C'est bon...Je ne vais pas me risquer à faire un truc du genre, je n'ai pratiquement plus de pratique de combat..., dit Ichigo en se rapprochant du bleuté qui continuait à le fixer de manière menaçante.

Ceci dit, il s'assit.

Il se sentait tout de même satisfait. Cette conversation avait eu un bien fou sur lui. Lorsqu'il discutait avec sa famille, personne ne lui disait de se taire. Il était "malade" et on ne contredisait pas un "malade". Très rares étaient ses amis qui le contredisaient également. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux pour lui de partir pour de bon en ayant réussi à faire connaissance avec cet autre monde et...

...Comme s'il allait accepter son sort sans broncher!

Ichigo planta ses ongles dans le ventre de Grimmjow. Il fut un peu déstabilisé lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un creux près du nombril mais il ne flancha pas. Il donna un coup sec de la paume de son autre main sous le menton du bleuté qui n'eut pas le temps d'agir, trop occupé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il avait senti les ongles du roux.  
D'un bond, le jeune homme se leva et fuit en dehors de la pièce. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était présent. Vagabondant dans les couloirs de la demeure, il finit par trouver une pièce que son esprit analysa comme étant bonne. Dans ce genre de situation , il valait mieux écouter son cerveau.  
Ichigo entra et referma la porte derrière lui en coinçant la poignée avec le dossier d'une chaise.

Il était temps car à peine la porte close, des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ichigo souffla lorsque le bruit s'éloigna. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il examina la pièce. Point positif, il y avait une fenêtre mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien à l'extérieur, elle ne lui serait utile que pour s'échapper momentanément. Le jeune homme s'approcha du bureau placé près de la fenêtre. Puisque rien n'était disposé sur sa surface, il fouilla sans gêne les tiroirs du meuble.  
Il y avait là plusieurs feuilles écrit avec ce langage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tant pis, il allait les prendre et il déchiffrerait ça une fois en sécurité chez lui. Il les glissa dans son pantalon. Ichigo remarqua également d'étranges reliques mais elles étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il les emporte.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à retrouver son cœur et trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre.

J'espère que ce roi ne va pas encore surgir sous mon lit. Je devrais peut-être considérer la possibilité de déménager pour ne pas que ça se reproduise, se dit Ichigo.

Un coup sourd à la porte le fit sursauter.

"Oy! Prince Shi-Aieeeeeuh! Pourquoi tu viens de me frapper Ulquiorra? s'exclama une voix grave.

-Ce n'est pas le Prince. Pas pour l'instant, répondit le timbre monotone du brun.

-Bon, eh bien...Qui que tu sois, sors de làaaaaAAAAIEUH! Mais quoi encore?

-Sois plus professionnel. A moins que le Roi n'engage des babouins?

-RAH! SORS DE LA GAMIN! OU JE TE FAIS SORTIR MOI-MÊME!"

Ichigo se pétrifia sur place, il avait très peu de temps avant que la porte ne cède alors il fit la première chose qui lui sembla logique : sauter par la fenêtre.  
Vous savez, quand il fait nuit, notre perception de l'espace change. Ce qu'on croyait être loin peut être près et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Ichigo sauta, il s'aperçut trop tard que ce qu'il prenait pour un petit saut d'amateur de deux mètres et quelques se transforma soudain en plongeon vers les enfers.

Un long hurlement de terreur résonna dans la nuit.

C'était sa fin. Il allait mourir sans son cœur. Même sa vie ne déroulait pas devant ses tellement il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit absolument pas lorsqu'un énorme trou surgit devant lui, déchirant l'espace. Il fut englouti et disparut du monde...

...Pour réapparaitre brutalement sous son lit.

Sans blague, c'était vraiment sa chambre. Son parquet, ses murs, son bureau, son placard. Ichigo releva la tête qui se cogna contre les lattes de son lit mais il s'en fichait. Il était chez lui. Il rampa pour s'extirper de sa place et put enfin sourire. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu de choses lui étant familières.  
Son état d'euphorie s'estompa tout à coup lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil l'étrange cavité sur son thorax.

"Oh non, pas possible..."

Honnêtement, Ichigo savait que ce qu'il venait de vivre était tout sauf un rêve et que son cœur était bel et bien resté là-bas mais il avait espéré que le trou soit camouflé. Mais il semblerait clairement que non.

Un peu dépité mais heureux de s'en être sorti, il s'allongea dans son lit. Il avait failli mourir deux fois en très peu de temps. Si ce truc ne l'avait pas englouti, il serait encore là-bas. Et mort.  
D'ailleurs, le truc ressemblait beaucoup au passage qu'avait créer Grimmjow quand sa clique avait dû revenir sur Terre. Il l'avait sauvé. Bon, c'était certainement pour ce Shirosaki mais tout de même, il était touché.

"Si Grimmjow a réussi à ouvrir le passage, il pourra le refaire n'importe quand. Il faut que je parte d'ici."

Le rouquin attrapa son portable qui trainait par terre et tenta de voir, parmi son peu d'amis, qui pourrait le loger quelques temps. Son regard s'arrêta sur le nom de Renji.  
Ichigo se souvenait de cet adolescent aux cheveux rouges et aux nombreux tatouages. Ils avaient sympathisé très vite lors d'une soirée lycéenne. Renji veillait toujours très tard et Ichigo étant Ichigo, ils avaient pu discuter toute la nuit. Bien entendu, leurs échanges avaient par la suite, été très distendus à cause de leurs horaires décalés mais cela n'empêchait pas un petit sms de temps en temps.

Ichigo regarda par la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il faisait jour. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué, c'était une première.  
Il composa le numéro de Renji et attendit.

"Ouais?

-Renji, c'est Ichigo.

-Woah, Ichigo, mon pote, ça c'est pas banal. T'es debout?

-Surprenant, hein? sourit l'adolescent.

-Ouep. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Aller en cours? On fait des trucs super pas intéressants mais j'peux te présenter à quelques canons.

-Tu es en cours?

-Il est 14 heures mon vieux. T'es carrément déphasé! Oh attend...C'EST BON, J'PARLE A ICHIGO! IL EST TRÈS MALADE! VOUS ALLEZ M'EN EMPÊCHER P'T'ETRE? OUAIS, C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE PENSAIS! Désolé, Ichi, c'est le prof.

-Euh...

-Bref, tu vas venir alors?

-Non, par contre j'aurai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur.

-Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Loger chez toi pour un moment. Je sais que tu vis dans un appart' à la charge de tes parents. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je paierais ma part.

-Et avec quel argent? T'as pas de job. Laisse tomber, viens. Ça me dérange pas. J'aurais enfin l'occasion de voir à quoi tu ressembles pendant la journée!

-Merci beaucoup, Renji.

-Je viens te chercher à 17 heures. Oublie pas ta brosse à dents surtout."

Renji raccrocha et Ichigo soupira. Heureusement qu'il avait accepté. Le rouge ne se doutait pas qu'il venait sûrement de lui sauver la vie.  
L'orangé prépara ses affaires qu'il descendit dans le hall. Ses sœurs étaient à l'école. Dommage, il aurait aimé leur parler.

Il sortit dehors et prit un bol d'air frais. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Karakura était dans ses meilleurs jours lorsque ses rues étaient baignées dans la lumière du soleil.

"Ichigo...?

Le rouquin se retourna en entendant son nom et vit son père, Isshin Kurosaki, sortant de la clinique, l'air surpris.

-Bonjour, 'Pa, sourit-t-il.

-I-IchiGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! s'exclama le paternel en bondissant sur son fils.

-Bas les pattes! réplique Ichigo en envoyant son pied dans le visage du plus vieux.

-Beuh, j'ai le droit de me réjouir tout de même. Mon fils adoré se promène en plein jour! Comment ça se fait? Tu te sens bien? Pas fatigué? La lumière n'est pas trop vive pour toi?

-'Pa, c'est bon. Je me sens en pleine forme.

-C'est un miracle! MASAKI! TES ONDES BIENFAITRICES ONT ENFIN RÉUSSI!

Ichigo ricana devant l'exubérance de son père. Il était content de le voir ainsi. En plein jour. C'était redondant mais le rouquin se sentait vraiment bien avec une aussi bonne visibilité. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que sa tête avait cessé de le lancer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'en fichait.

-Au fait, on est le combien? demanda l'adolescent.

-Le 16.

Alors ça faisait deux jours qu'il était parti. Il avait naïvement cru que le temps s'écoulait différemment ici et dans l'autre monde.

-Papa, je pense que je vais rester chez un de mes amis pour un moment, annonça le roux.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? On va enfin avoir des réunions de familles! On jouera aux jeux de société toute la journée! Ce sera génial!

-Tu sais où j'étais cette nuit?

-Aucune idée, j'ai voulu te dire que j'allais me coucher mais tu n'étais pas là.

Très bien, il était l'heure de mentir.

-J'étais chez Renji. C'est grâce à lui que j'arrive à rester réveiller en journée. Son appartement est très relaxant et je m'y sens bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai quand je me sentirai complètement requinqué.

Tout était bon pour convaincre son père de le laisser partir d'ici. Au vu du regard qu'il lui lança, Ichigo comprit qu'il allait accepter.

-Très bien, mais je veux des nouvelles!

-Mais oui, je le ferai."

Isshin sourit et serra son fils avant de retourner dans la clinique. Ichigo, quant à lui, marcha un peu dans les rues mais ses mouvement furent vite dérangés par un frôlement désagréable au niveau de son derrière. Il regarda vite fait pour savoir si personne ne le regardait puis mit la main dans son pantalon pour en retirer des feuilles froissées. Celles qu'il avait récupéré dans le bureau de l'autre monde.

"Je les avait complètement oubliées, dit Ichigo, je ferais bien de découvrir ce qu'elles veulent dire."

Il lui restait du temps avant que Renji ne vienne le chercher alors il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **Ouah...Pas de réplique géniale à la fin, pas de cliffhanger...Juste une bibliothèque et de vieux papiers sentant les fesses. Ichigo risque d'avoir une surprise quant au déchiffrage des écrits mais je n'en dis pas plus!**  
 **Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce chapitre est à la troisième personne et j'ai besoin de votre aide : je le laisse comme ça, je repasse à la première personne ou j'alterne troisième personne et première personne?**

 **Pitié, j'arrive pas à choisir! Sinon, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine !**


	3. Les problèmes de la réincarnation

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

 **Pairing** : Pas encore décidé, ça pourra évoluer.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.

 _Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de savoir qu'on s'intéresse à mes histoires!_

 **Les problèmes de la réincarnation  
**

 **XXXXX**

 _Bordel de putain de merde! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve toujours avec les enveloppes les plus chiantes à infiltrer? Pourquoi, à l'instar de Stark, n'avait-il pas les personnes les plus passives?_ Mais ça, Shiro en connaissait la raison. Son fichu caractère se transmettait aux plus compatibles et avec une personnalité comme la sienne, pas étonnant qu'il ait un mal de chien à entrer à l'intérieur de sa réincarnation.  
Pourtant, il avait été plutôt heureux cette fois-là en voyant l'homme. C'était un mec franchement sexy pour une fois et il aurait enfin eu un visage acceptable pour un type de son rang. Bien sûr, la couleur ambrée de ses yeux auraient disparus remplacée par un iris doré cerclé de noir et les cheveux flamboyant de son hôte auraient été réduit à une blancheur totale mais sinon, il aurait été parfait.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que le corps lui avait été réservé au cas où il mourait mais ce fichu gars ne dormait jamais!

La chose importante à savoir quand on veut réussir une possession est qu'il est impossible de pénétrer un corps tant qu'il est conscient. Mais Ichigo était tout le temps actif. On pourrait croire que même s'il ne dormait pas la nuit, il récupérerait pendant la journée mais non. C'était même pire le jour. La première fois que Shirosaki l'avait vu dormir en plein après-midi, il s'était dit que ce serait du gâteau. Puis il avait face à cette extraordinaire résistante caractéristique d'un cerveau tournant à plein régime. _Comment le rouquin n'était-il pas devenu fou?_

Bref, Grimmjow avait dû comprendre que ce n'était pas normal que Shiro ne soit pas déjà revenu et avait capturé l'humain pour faciliter le transfert en activant le cercle noir. Toute leur espèce possédait le cercle noir, il permettait d'activer leur pouvoir en ouvrant certaines portes. Seulement, ça n'avait pas marché non plus. C'était du jamais vu. Shirosaki, prince de son état, s'était donc réduit à errer sous sa forme la plus primitive à savoir celle d'un fantôme. La seule chose qui lui était profitable était qu'il avait désormais les traits du visage du rouquin. C'était déjà ça. En attendant, la guerre allait devoir se poursuivre sans lui vu qu'il ne pouvait se faire voir de personne ni se faire entendre.

Néanmoins, il espérait tout de même qu'Ichigo avait récupéré quelques uns de ses pouvoirs grâce au cercle noir parce que sinon, il allait vite crevé et s'il cassait sa pipe, Shiro en ferait de même et de façon définitive. Les fantômes n'étaient pas autorisés à se réincarner. C'était la poisse. Ils auraient dû prévoir la possibilité qu'une réincarnation ne marche pas.

Enfin bon, le fait de clamser n'était pas le pire dan tout ça. Non, le pire c'était que seules les esprits terriens pouvaient le voir et lui parlait comme s'il était leur pote. Il était un prince! Si ces gueux avaient connaissance de l'autre monde, celui de ceux qu'on appelait dieux, il ne le traiterait pas de la sorte. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point son père pouvait être terrifiant. Grimmjow aimait faire respecter son autorité. Il était vrai que le lien de parenté entre Shirosaki et Grimmjow n'était pas sanguin mais c'était tout comme.  
Il l'avait recueilli lors de la première guerre divine et après leur victoire, il l'avait promu Prince. Sacré promotion pour Shirosaki qui avait débuté en tant que démon inférieur.

"Je les avait complètement oubliées, je ferais bien de découvrir ce qu'elles veulent dire."

La voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Son réceptacle venait de sortir des papiers de ses fesses. Étrange moyen de rangement, pensa Shiro en se penchant par dessus l'épaule du rouquin pour jeter un coup d'œil aux dits papiers.

Il s'esclaffa soudain en s'apercevant de ce dont il s'agissait. _Pas possible, définitivement pas possible!_ Kurosaki avait mis la main sur le courrier cochon du Roi! Ce devait être quand Grimmjow l'avait embarqué dans l'autre monde. Shirosaki n'avait pas pu les suivre à ce moment-là à cause de sa condition d'esprit. L'albinos s'esclaffa. _Oh ça n'avait pas de prix!_ Il avait hâte de voir la tête du rouquin quand il arriverait à déchiffrer ce recueil d'obscénités.  
Il pouffa pendant tout le trajet pour aller à la bibliothèque.

"Bonjour, Madame.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, tu as besoin de quelque chose? demanda la bibliothécaire.

-Oui, tenez, répondit Ichigo en tendant les papiers ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Shirosaki, j'aurais besoin de savoir de quelle langue il s'agit.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas experte mais les symboles ressemblent un peu à l'alphabet Hindi. Je vais te chercher un livre qui traite de cette langue.

-Merci beaucoup."

Et le voilà qui repart, quelques minutes plus tard avec le bouquin sous le bras. Finalement, être un fantôme avait ses avantages.

Arrivé chez lui, Ichigo posa les papiers sur son bureau et commença la lecture de l'énorme ouvrage. Shirosaki en profita pour lire les écrits de son père.

"...dont tu pourras te souvenir jusqu'à ton ultime réincarnation. J'ai tellement envie de t'entendre gémir, tellement envie de voir ton visage se transformer par les vagues de plaisir que je te procurerais. Je veux te sentir t'abandonner à moi, t'entendre jouir. Puis tout recommencer. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, oublier ton souffle saccadé et recommencer avec la même ardeur."

Comme quoi, on pouvait être plus que centenaire et être toujours assoiffé de sensation.

"Je me demande bien qui était le destinataire de ces lettres", dit Shiro.

Ça devait être plutôt récent puisque le courrier n'avait pas encore été envoyé. Et ça ne risquait pas d'atterrir entre les mains du correspondant vu qu'Ichigo les avait piqués.

"Peut être Nell? Ou Ulquiorra?"

Rien que d'y penser, c'était hilarant. Mais son rire se stoppa net quand Ichigo se retourna brusquement et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Shirosaki n'osa plus émettre un son. _Est-ce que ce gamin le voyait?_ C'était improbable, même les dieux ne pouvaient s'apercevoir de sa présence alors un simple humain?  
Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le rouquin se remit à l'étude de son bouquin.

Shirosaki s'ennuyait. Ichigo ne voulait pas décoller son nez du livre qu'il lisait depuis deux heures maintenant, ne s'interrompant que pour écrire des notes sur des mots qu'il retrouvait dans le courrier.  
L'albinos se déplaça dans la pièce. Il aurait bien aimé aller dehors mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait rien d'intéressant à y faire et en plus, les esprits de gueux allaient encore lui parler. Au moins ici, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer.  
Il commença à regarder un peu partout mais rien d'excitant en vue.

 _Pff._ Le prince se demanda alors s'il pouvait bouger certains trucs mais alors qu'il voulut se saisir d'un magazine, sa main passa au travers. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne pouvait même pas toucher le sol à cause de son immatérialité. Mais l'humain avait senti sa présence tout à l'heure. Il devait avoir une perception plus affuté que la moyenne ou alors c'est l'activité étonnante de sa boite crânienne. Quoi que ce soit, Shirosaki flotta jusqu'au bureau et s'installa complètement devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste trahissant son intérêt.

"Allez, Ichi-berry, je sais que tu peux le faire", l'encouragea Shiro.

Toujours aucune réaction.

"Si tu m'ignores, tu vas le regretter."

Les menaces ne marchaient pas non plus.

"Tu le prends comme ça? Bon, on va la jouer à la dure. Alors, lisons ce charmant courrier."

Shiro rigola et commença la lecture. Il n'avait pas pu la lire en entier puisqu'Ichigo lui avait caché involontairement certaines parties de la conversation mais maintenant, étalée devant lui, il se mit à rougir. Bon sang, c'est que Grimmjow ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Il n'avait finalement pas envie d'entrer dans les détails de la vie sexuelle de son père.

"Donc tu arrêtes? Tu es prude...

Shirosaki fixa Ichigo avec des yeux ronds. _Il venait de lui parler! Ça avait marché?_

-Hey, je ne t'ai pas fait peur, j'espère. Continue à parler.

-Tu peux m'entendre...?

-De toute évidence, oui. Mais je ne peux pas te voir. Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Assez longtemps, oui.

-Genre, deux heures?

 _Plutôt genre seize ans vu que je suis mort quand tu es né et que mon esprit et rattaché au tien puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser ton corps_ , se dit Shiro.

-Ouais, à peu près.

-Donc c'est bien toi que j'ai entendu pouffer. C'était à cause de ces feuilles, n'est-ce pas? Et comme tu viens de me les lire, j'imagine que tu te moquais de moi parce que je pensais que c'était quelque chose d'important, grimaça Ichigo.

-Le sexe est important pour le Roi.

-Ah, parce qu'en plus c'est le courrier intime de ce type aux cheveux turquoises...

-Héhé, ouais, on dirait bien! rit Shiro.

-Ben ça, je le connais depuis peu et j'ai déjà une opinion super négative de lui.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas parfait mais en ce qui concerne la gestion d'une guerre et instaurer son autorité, il est le meilleur.

-Je te crois sur paroles. Au fait, quel est ton nom? C'est nouveau pour moi de communiquer avec un esprit.

-Shirosaki.

-Okay, tu es donc l'enfoiré qui veut me piquer mon corps. Super.

-Oy, oy! Attends, te braques pas! Je n'arrive pas à l'intégrer et je ne pense pas y arriver un jour. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec ton cerveau, expliqua Shiro.

Il ne voulait pas que le rouquin se mette à l'ignorer maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Et puis l'albinos n'avait jamais pu discuter avec quelqu'un à part les membres de la garde armée de Grimmjow. Il l'aimait bien ce gars.

-Un truc anormal? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? le questionna Ichigo.

-J'sais pas, y a un champ électromagnétique qui m'empêche de passer. T'as jamais mal à la tête?

Ichigo réfléchit quelques instant avant d'avouer qu'il avait en effet eu une douleur cérébrale alors qu'il était dans l'autre monde. La crise s'était ensuite estompée une fois revenu sur Terre.

-Tu sais pourquoi ça me fait ça?

-Je suis pas médecin. Mais si tu veux mon avis, t'as quelque chose et ce quelque chose ne devrait pas convenir à un humain.

-Alors, vous n'êtes vraiment pas humain...soupira Ichigo.

-Est-ce que je ressemble à un humain? s'indigna Shiro en montrant ses yeux anormaux.

-J'en sais rien, je ne peux pas te voir.

-Ah merde, c'est vrai! Ben si tu veux savoir de quoi j'ai l'air, je suis un beau gosse, dit Shiro en se retenant de rire.

Si un jour le rouquin le voyait, il aurait déjà une sacrée surprise et en plus il comprendrait que pour l'esprit, il était super canon. Si ça c'est pas du compliment.

-Au fait Ichi-berry, t'as vu l'heure? Tu devais pas rejoindre un certain Renji?

-Oh crotte! J'me prépare!"

Ichigo referma le livre d'un geste sec et courut se changer. Il n'oublia pas sa brosse à dent. Shirosaki le regardait s'agiter de partout et il se dit que la vie ici n'était pas si mal. Dans son monde, tout était si froid et hostile. La garde armée avait moins de sens de l'humour que le sable -et le sable ne parlait pas- et Grimmjow était beaucoup trop extrême passant à des états de possessivité avancé qui mettait mal-à-l'aise. Ichigo était simple et drôle, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sain.

En y repensant, ça aurait été dommage d'infiltrer son corps et de réduire l'esprit du roux à néant.  
Néanmoins, la visite dans l'autre monde avait été bénéfique sur l'adolescent. Shiro savait que ça avait été dur pour lui de vivre avec sa différence mais depuis qu'il était revenu et qu'il pouvait rester debout même en journée, il rayonnait. C'était sans doute grâce au champ magnétique, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il était très puissant. Auparavant, Ichigo était obligé de dormir lorsqu'une telle activité se produisait mais maintenant, il la supportait sans mal.

"Ah mais ce doit être à cause du rituel du cercle noir!" s'exclama Shiro avant de subitement se taire en se rappelant que le rouquin pouvait l'entendre désormais.

Mais bien sûr, tout s'explique. Si Ichigo avait hérité de ses pouvoirs, il pouvait être en mesure d'améliorer ses capacités physiques et de lutter contre diverses maladies.

"Ichi?

-Quoi!? lui répondit l'autre de la salle de bain.

-Je rêve...T'es en train de prendre une douche alors que ton ami t'attend? C'est pas ton petit-ami que je sache! Pas besoin de te faire tout beau.

-Hey! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait d'atterrir dans un monde inconnu et d'y rester un jour et quelques sans avoir la possibilité de se laver!

A vrai dire, il le savait, en quelque sorte. Ça faisait seize ans qu'il errait sur Terre sans s'être lavé. En même temps, les esprits n'en avaient pas besoin mais l'idée est là.

-Shirosaki?

-Oui?

-Rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne regardais pas.

-Tu m'as pris pour Grimmjow ou quoi? s'indigna Shiro.

Un rire lui répondit de la douche.

-Merci d'être là, tu détruis vraiment toute la réputation du roi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait.

-Il est pas là pour l'entendre."

Shiro patienta dans la chambre et lorsqu'enfin la princesse daigna se montrer, il l'attaqua de suite avec les questions qu'il avait impérativement besoin de poser.

"Ichi, c'est très important, est-ce que tu as ressentit quelque chose de bizarre lorsque tu as eu ce trou?

-...Oui, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur tombait, ironisa Ichigo.

-C'est très sérieux, réponds-moi.

-Eh bien, mis à part l'atroce souffrance qui m'a parcouru lorsque mes côtes se sont brisées et lorsque mon dos s'est déchiré, non. Je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre.  
Merde, les pouvoirs auraient dû se transférer, c'était une loi! A moins que, comme Ichigo était humain, les portes n'ont pas voulu s'ouvrir. Dans ce cas là, il était impératif que Shiro fasse quelque chose pour provoquer leur ouverture.

-Il est possible que mes pouvoirs soient en toi mais latents. Tu permettras que je te fasse quelques bidouilles pour voir si on peut les activer?

-Quel genre de bidouilles? se méfia Ichigo.

-Trois fois rien.

Un énorme coup à la porte d'entrée leur fit savoir que Renji était arrivé et qu'il s'impatientait.

-Cette conversation n'est pas finie. Tu ne fais rien sans mon accord! le prévint Ichigo.

-Oui, oui."

 _De toute façon si tu ne t'en aperçois pas, ce sera de ta faute_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Shiro était assez curieux de voir les effets d'une ouverture complète de porte chez un humain. Ce serait inédit dans l'Histoire. Il se demandait s'il allait récupérer ses anciens pouvoirs ou bien si d'autres portes s'ouvriront pour laisser une puissance complètement différente. _J'aimerais quand même qu'il ait celui de l'omniscience...Ce serait très utile lors de la guerre_. _Bon sang, la guerre...Je me demande s'ils sont toujours au même point, ça fera 18 ans maintenant qu'ils bataillent_. Shiro aimerait tellement connaître la situation actuelle de son monde mais comme il était un esprit, avec toute les contraintes que cela entrainait, il ne pouvait même pas repérer la présence d'un dieu et inversement.

Entendant du bruit au rez de chaussée, le prince s'aperçut qu'Ichigo était parti sans lui.

"Oy! Mais c'est qu'il m'a oublié c'te gars!"

Bon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir mais quand même!

Shiro rattrapa les deux adolescents et écouta leur conversation sans gêne.

"Et comment t'as fait pour étudier pendant toutes ces années?

-Ben, comme toi, j'ai ouvert mes livres et j'ai lu.

-La nuit? Sans visibilité?

-Tu sais Renji, j'arrive à utiliser ma lumière de chambre. A vrai dire, je l'allume avant d'ouvrir un livre.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais tout de suite, tu deviens moins mystérieux. Je pensais que, peut-être, tu aurais une vision infrarouge ou un truc du genre.

-Est-ce qu'implicitement ça veut dire que tu croyais que j'étais une sorte de monstre tout ce temps.

-Hey, au moins, sache qu'à chaque fois que tu me parlais, toute mon attention était rivée vers toi et que même si quelque chose d'épique, genre Shuuhei qui vomit sur l'amour de sa vie, était arrivé, je l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Euh...D'accord?" dit Ichigo en haussant un sourcil.

Ce Renji était super louche. Il avait une façon de s'exprimer qui ne plaisait pas à Shiro.

"Y se croit peut-être intéressant à dire ce genre de choses sur toi, Ichi-berry, déclara Shiro.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre vu qu'il était avec le rouge mais ça se lisait sur son visage qu'il avait envie de lâcher une remarque désagréable pour rabattre le caquet de l'albinos. Il pouvait toujours essayer, Shirosaki était connu pour ne jamais la fermer.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment il va réagir quand il verra le trou que tu as dans le torse, là, il aura une bonne raison de te considérer comme un monstre, ricana-t-il.

Ichigo se figea.

-Un problème, Ichigo? demanda Renji.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

-T'es tout pâle pourtant.

-Ce doit être le contrecoup de voir le soleil.

-Ahah! Mon petit vampire découvre le jour. C'est trop mignon! s'exclama Renji en tapant le dos du rouquin, ...Ichigo, tu...ton dos...

-QUOI!? paniqua Ichigo en s'écartant vivement de son ami.

-Relax, mec, j'ai cru que tu avais un...c'est pas important. Au fait, j'espère que t'as faim parce que j'ai acheté trop de carottes. Oh, et avant que tu ne m'agresses, je les ai pas achetées parce que tu es roux, promis. C'était vendu par pack.

-Ouais, c'est ça crétin...

-Quel con, ce type, grommela Shiro, c'est le genre d'humour bien lourd qui me fait gerber. Comment tu peux rester près d'un mec pareil Ichi? Si ça se trouve, le truc magnétique dans ton cerveau t'as complètement rendu imperméable aux remarques bien lourdingues. Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à ne pas rester 24 heures sur 24 avec lui sinon je me suicide.

-Hinhin, fais donc ça, répondit Ichigo dans un souffle pour ne pas se faire entendre de Renji.

-Hey, p'tit enfoiré! Les esprits sont déjà morts! Je peux pas me suicider!"

Ichigo dissimula son rire en quinte de toux.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement de Renji qui s'excusa au préalable du désordre. L'albinos n'aurait pas appelé le spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux de "désordre". C'était plutôt l'affrontement ultime entre les forces des ténèbres et les forces de la lumière. Et au vu du combat, le chaos gagnait haut la main.

"Oh par tous les dieux, les humains sont des fous qui courent à leur propre perte...murmura Shiro.

-Merci de m'avoir averti du bazar, Renji. Je ne pense pas que ça m'aidera à me remettre du choc mais merci quand même.

-Hey! Je t'héberge de bon gré! protesta Renji.

-Ahah! Okay, je la ferme, sourit Ichigo en poussant de son pied une pile de vêtements.

-Bon, t'as le canapé là, les toilettes sont au fond du couloir, la salle de bain est à côté, indiqua Renji, je vais préparer les carottes. Sans offenses, mec.

-D'accord, merci encore."

Après le repas et un bon film, Renji partit se coucher en lui disant qu'il commençait à avoir ses examens. Shiro en profita pour suivre l'hôte et il ne se gêna pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités même si l'autre ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il maudissait toute sa descendance avant d'entendre Ichigo dans le salon qui semblait parler tout seul.  
Intrigué, il retourna vers le rouquin et fut surpris de voir que l'adolescent était vraiment en train de parler tout seul.

"Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas! Vous m'avez carrément pris mon cœur! Vous savez pas à quel point c'est dérangeant pour quelqu'un comme moi de ne plus en avoir? Quoi? Le Hueco Mundo? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle votre monde? Génial, j'en ai rien à faire!"

Ah, selon toute vraisemblance, Ichigo était en train de discuter avec un dieu et évidemment le dieu ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Non! Y a pas de réincarnation, bordel! Je suis toujours moi! Laissez-moi tranquille, vous en avez assez fait! Hé! Lâchez-moi!"

La vision du jeune homme soudainement levé par une force invisible était plutôt saisissante.

 _Mince_ , pensa Shiro, _il faut qu'Ichigo dise au dieu que je suis là!_

"Ichi-berry! Dis leur que je suis là! Dis leur de m'autoriser l'accès au monde!" cria Shiro.

Seulement, Ichigo disparut subitement, emporté par le dieu qui était venu le chercher, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire autre chose.

"Bordel!"

Un ronflement provint de la chambre du rouge. Shiro grogna. Ichigo, sa seule source de distraction et son seul interlocuteur avait disparu et le voilà coincé avec ce pauvre teubé.

La mort craignait.

* * *

 **Et voilà, un petit Shiro flottant qui s'ajoute à l'histoire. La réincarnation n'est pas quelque chose de si facile à maitriser, on dirait. Ah, et j'aurais pu surnommer Ichigo I-fraise ou Ich-aise ou encore fraisigo mais bizarrement c'est moins mignon qu'Ichi-berry! J'ai aussi décidé de faire ce chapitre du point de vue de Shirosaki et pour l'histoire, je pense que les chapitres seront écrits selon les besoins. On verra :)  
Finalement, les papiers n'étaient pas une découverte majeure!  
**  
 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine !**

 **Bon, je rajoute ce message pour vous avertir que mon ordinateur ne marche plus comme il le faudrait, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre. J'essaierais de faire le plus vite possible.**


	4. La colère du Roi

_HAHAHAHAHA! J'aurais bien voulu que ces semaines de retard passe comme un rire magnifique mais non. Je suis super désolée mais j'avais énormément de projet en cours (comme une BD, par exemple? Non, Jean-Louis, comme quatre BD en même temps.). Bref, voici le chapitre 4 et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!_

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

 **Pairing** : Pas encore décidé, ça pourra évoluer.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Et pour le/la destinataire des lettres coquines, c'est pas pour tout de suite!  
_

 **La colère du Roi  
**

 **XXXXX**

Voir la personne qu'on voulait le moins à un moment inattendu était un sentiment déroutant. Ce n'est pas le dégoût et la colère qui submergea Ichigo mais la surprise. Le rouquin pensait s'être débarrassé du problème en partant de chez lui mais il semblerait que ce "dieu" soit rusé. Ou bien qu'il ait un odorat particulièrement puissant lui permettant de le tracer où qu'il aille ce qui serait plutôt flippant.  
Tout ça pour dire que lorsqu'Ichigo s'assit sur le canapé, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Grimmjow, debout devant lui et l'air en colère.

Sa première réaction fut tout d'abord de ne rien faire puis, le choc surmonté, il écarquilla les yeux.

"Bien joué. Bravo. Tu es un réceptacle très malin. D'où as bien pu te venir l'idée de te jeter du haut de ma tour? Surtout, ne penses pas que je te complimente, je suis un professionnel du sarcasme. Sarcasme. Tu sais ce qui va se passer ensuite, petit?

Ichigo loucha sur le doigt du bleuté qui le pointait.

-Tu vas gentiment repartir avec moi, continua l'autre, et quand on retournera là-bas, je vais te faire enfermer dans une pièce sans fenêtres.

-Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas! Vous m'avez carrément pris mon coeur! Vous savez pas à quel point c'est dérangeant pour quelqu'un comme moi de ne plus en avoir? s'exclama Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que j'ai la tête du type qui en a quelque chose à faire? T'as été choisi et t'es né pour ça alors fais pas chier. Normalement, tu n'aurais même pas dû exister en tant que toi. Tu vas me suivre au Hueco Mundo maintenant. J'ai une guerre à gagner.

-Quoi? Le Hueco Mundo? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle votre monde? Génial, j'en ai rien à faire!

-Mais bordel de...P'tit con! Je te laisse pas le choix! Shiro, j'espère que t'as au moins un bout de ton âme dans cette bouse!

-Non! Y a pas de réincarnation, bordel! Je suis toujours moi! Laissez-moi tranquille, vous en avez assez fait!

-Tu m'énerves! Si seulement je pouvais t'étriper! s'exclama Grimmjow en lui attrapant le bras, le forçant à se lever du canapé.

-Hé! Lâchez-moi!"

En sentant ses pieds décoller soudainement du sol, Ichigo se raccrocha immédiatement au bleuté qui en profita pour raffermir sa prise et ouvrir le passage vers l'autre monde. Le jeune homme entendit Shiro crier quelque chose mais il ne put distinguer quoi alors qu'il traversa le portail noirâtre. La seconde d'après, il était de retour dans le désert de sable, la tête enfouie dans le sol.  
Il se releva promptement et décocha un regard lourd de sens à Grimmjow. Ce dernier leva un sourcil et le menaça à son tour du regard ce qui eut pour effet de calmer de suite Ichigo. Il était pas fou. Ce mec avait des pouvoirs, il pourrait très bien le transformer en belette si l'envie lui prenait.

Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal une vie de belette quand on y réfléchit, pensa Ichigo, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter du passé ni du futur, il n'y aurait que le présent. Et puis, personne ne cherche des noises à une belette, ce serait une perte de temps.

"Ah mais c'est pas possible! Arrête de penser à devenir une belette et suis-moi. Je ne vais pas te porter une autre fois surtout que tu pèses ton poids! gronda Grimmjow.

-Hein!? Comment...Vous avez lu dans mes pensées?

-J'ai un génie en face de moi, ironisa-t-il, bravo, tu viens de faire la connaissance avec ma cinquième porte.

-Cinquième porte...Eh mais, une minute! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas lu mes pensées quand je me suis enfui la première fois? Ça vous aurait évité de paraître complètement débile!

-J'ai plus de cent ans, est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais m'abaisser à répondre à ta provocation?

-Même les sages deviennent séniles.

-...JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER ET ON VERRA QUI RIRA LE DERNIER!

Grimmjow se jeta sur Ichigo qui, ne s'attendant pas à un tel éclat de colère jugea bon de s'excuser immédiatement. Il se laissa à tomber à genoux.

-Pardon.

Grimmjow, toutes griffes dehors s'arrêta en plein geste et tiqua de l'oeil. Un long sifflement menaçant s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Si Shiro n'est pas arrivé à prendre ton corps pendant toutes ces années, je trouverai un moyen d'anéantir ta conscience pour ne laisser qu'une carcasse vide qu'il pourra occuper sans problème.

-Je me suis excusé!

-Et je n'ai que faire de tes putains d'excuses! Je mène une guerre et tu ne me sers à rien! C'est un miracle que tu sois encore conscient! Ces salopiauds nous sont tombés dessus il y a un an avec leur première bombes et maintenant, ils sont en train de gagner!

-Pourquoi vous vous battez? demanda Ichigo.

-Parce que nous sommes des adultes, t'as d'autres questions petit crétin?

-Écoutez, je suis parfaitement conscient que vous arriverez à m'anéantir alors, s'il-vous-plait, répondez à mes questions! Je les emporterais dans ma tombe. Ou du moins, je les emporterais là où j'irais. Bon sang, j'espère que le néant n'existe pas, ça me fait super peur de penser que je passerais le reste de ma mort dans le noir éternel et sans souvenirs...

-...Très bien, je vais répondre. Retournons d'abord au château.

-C'était un château? Pas très glorieux, se moqua Ichigo.

-Il est toujours plus grand que ta masure sur Terre, répliqua Grimmjow.

Et ça se dit _adulte_ , pensa Ichigo.

Aussitôt cela dit, Ichigo lança un regard inquiet vers le bleuté.

-Tu as pensé à quelque chose de stupide, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez entendu? demanda le rouquin avec prudence.

-Je n'active pas mes portes tout le temps. As-tu la moindre idée de l'énergie que cela me prendrait? J'ai juste deviné que c'était stupide à cause de ta tronche."

Ichigo fit la moue mais ne répondit rien. Sa condition était déjà assez difficile, il ne voulait pas se mettre le dieu encore plus à dos qu'il ne l'avait déjà.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, l'homme aux yeux verts et un autre type mastoc les attendaient. Le plus musclé avait les sourcils froncés en fixant Ichigo.

"Vous l'avez retrouvé, constata l'apathique.

-Ouais, tu avais raison, il n'était pas chez lui. Heureusement que le gosse n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, ça a été facile de le retrouver, ricana le bleuté, s'attirant un regard indigné de la part du dit gosse.

-J'ai préparé la chambre, intervint le musclé.

Au son de cette voix grave, le rouquin déduit qu'il était le second type qui était avec Ulquiorra derrière la porte de la pièce où il s'était réfugié. Là où il avait mit la main sur le courrier du roi. Le courrier cochon du roi. Que personne ne soit au courant de son larcin parce qu'il aurait bien du mal à garder son sérieux si on lui posait la question.

-Sans fenêtres, comme vous l'avez demandé. J'ai tout fait emmuré moi-même, ajouta fièrement le musclé.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, finalement. Je l'emmène avec moi.

-Dans vos appartements?

-Non, tête de gland, dans le grenier.

-Ah bon?

-Désolé, Roi, Yammy n'est pas sensible à l'ironie, déclara Ulquiorra, blasé comme si cette situation se produisait quasi régulièrement.

-Ce n'est pas mortel, j'espère! s'exclama Yammy.

-Il ne comprend pas non plus les expressions populaires. Pourquoi vous l'avez engagez déjà?

-Parce que je suis musclé! répondit joyeusement Yammy.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow soupirèrent. Musclé, c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle ce balourd était là. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir besoin de ses portes de pouvoirs pour se battre et n'était donc pas affecté par les bombes des ennemis. Il était en quelque sorte le dernier rempart avant que la baraque s'écroule. Mais très sincèrement, le bleuté aurait préféré quelqu'un d'un peu plus subtil. Le nombre de mission que Yammy avait fait échouer était impressionnant et même en l'envoyant avec Ulquiorra, véritable stratège, il arrivait quand même à tout faire foirer.

-Oui, c'est ça, très bien Yammy, va t'occuper de la garde maintenant. Ulquiorra, avec lui, ordonna Grimmjow.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent et Ichigo put enfin sortir la réplique qui lui brulait la langue depuis que le musclé avait parlé.

-Ce n'est pas une flèche. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aurait même pas cramé si je m'étais caché derrière un rideau quand je me suis enfui.

-Ulquiorra aurait été avec lui.

-Ah.

-Suis-moi maintenant."

Le Roi l'entraîna dans la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé la première fois. Involontairement, il frissonna. Sa situation était tellement invraisemblable, il ne pouvait que suivre le flot des événements.  
Grimmjow l'invita à prendre place sur le lit.

"Vous n'avez pas de chaises ici? lança Ichigo pour masquer son inconfort.

-C'est une chambre. Si je veux des chaises, je vais dans une pièce comme le salon ou la cuisine ou mon bureau.

 _Ah oui, le fameux bureau._

Ichigo suivit Grimmjow des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place à son tour sur le lit.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-C'est quoi les portes de pouvoirs? demanda immédiatement le rouquin.

-C'est magique. Autre question.

-Je croyais que vous étiez enfin disposé à me répondre? Vous voulez vraiment m'envoyer dans le néant sans que je sache quoi que ce soit? Comment vous avez été choisi Roi?

-Bon, ça va, le chieur! Chaque dieu possède entre 1 et 10 portes qui se manifestent selon la nature du dieu. Par exemple, Ulquiorra a une affinité avec le vide. Donc ses portes de pouvoirs ont un rapport avec ça.

-Et vous?

-C'est particulier.

-Le mec châtain a dit la même chose la dernière fois. Il a dit que vous étiez un cas.

-Disons qu'un dieu n'est pas censé avoir dix portes. Bref, pose tes autres questions, gamin.

-C'est quoi ces bombes?

-Tu rentres dans des sujets épineux. On appelle ça secret royal.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je peux poser comme question? s'énerva Ichigo devant le manque de coopération du bleuté.

-Le mec aux cheveux châtain s'appelle Aizen.

-Vous savez quoi? Allez vous faire cuire un œuf! J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez me révéler des trucs mais non! Vous êtes qu'un gros merdeux sa mère et vous vous en fichez de moi et de ce que je vais devenir! Vous attendez que Shirosaki! Et bien je vais vous apprendre quelque chose : ce type, il peut pas entrer dans mon corps! Je suis sûr qu'il a essayé mais ça ne marche pas alors, d'accord, vous avez bousillé mon cœur, m'avez fait un gros trou de chiottes à la place, m'avez séquestré pour rendre la réincarnation plus facile mais ça marche que dalle! vociféra Ichigo.

Pour être encore plus convaincant, il croisa les bras et lança des regards noirs en direction du dieu. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien puisqu'un aura menaçante se dégageait de sa personne. Il était le Roi et personne n'avait le droit de lui gueuler dessus. Et surtout pas un humain dont seul le corps lui était profitable.

Alors il se leva.

Et bon sang ce qu'il était impressionnant. Toute la pièce semblait converger vers lui, et même si aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, une brise glaciale s'infiltrait en Ichigo. Soudain, la forme de Grimmjow ne lui paraissait plus du tout humaine. A la place, un monstre gigantesque dont la vapeur sortait de sa gueule grande ouverte lui faisait face. Ichigo se recula précipitamment et se ratatina dans le lit. De Grimmjow, il ne restait que le pelage turquoise de la bête.

"C'est une de mes portes de pouvoirs."

La voix gutturale du monstre glaça Ichigo.

"As-tu quelque chose à redire quant à mes décisions?"

Ichigo secoua négativement la tête, priant pour que cette bête ne soit pas réellement là et que Grimmjow lui avait juste balancé une sorte de poudre hypnotique parce que ce monstre représentait tout ce qu'Ichigo craignait dans le noir. C'était la forme exacte de ce qu'il s'était imaginé sur la présence sous son lit, à l'époque où les bras n'apparaissaient pas encore.  
Petit à petit, la bête s'estompa, laissant place à la tête familière du bleuté qui avait certes l'air vanné mais qui affichait un sourire narquois.

"Bien, petit. Maintenant que tout est clair, tu vas répondre à MES questions. Je te le demande par simple politesse parce que je peux aussi utiliser ma cinquième porte. C'est compris?"

Ichigo hocha la tête nerveusement, la présence du monstre encore trop présente dans son esprit. Grimmjow remarqua la panique du rouquin et déclara :

"Ce que tu as vu n'est que la manifestation de ma quatrième porte. Tu l'as déjà aperçu.

Le bleuté fit apparaitre la main bleue en décomposition pendant quelques instants et Ichigo se boucha instantanément le nez. C'est celle qui l'avait déconcentré lors de la nuit où il avait été amené ici.

-Elle altère l'esprit et tu as une vision de ta plus grande peur, continua-t-il, d'ailleurs c'était quoi?

Ichigo eut un mouvement de répulsion.

-Allez quoi! Dis-le moi! insista Grimmjow, ce pouvoir est pratique mais je ne peux jamais savoir ce qu'il fait voir aux autres et comme c'est une de mes portes, je ne peux pas utiliser ma lecture de pensées pour savoir. Mes deux portes agiraient comme des neutralisations.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils. Il se retenait de bondir sur le bleuté et de lui faire ravaler sa langue qu'il utilisait beaucoup trop à son goût. La bienséance était agréable mais là, il la foutrait bien aux égouts rien que pour pouvoir injurier à souhait cet arrogant.

-Bon très bien, comme tu veux, grogna Grimmjow, passons à l'interrogatoire alors. Première question, tu as vu Shiro?"

S'il croyait qu'il allait lui faciliter la tâche, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il resta obstinément muet et releva le menton dans un geste de provocation.  
Grimmjow sourit et attrapa brusquement le rouquin par l'épaule, le délogeant de son coin de sureté et manquant de lui disloquer l'épaule par la même occasion. Il le força à s'asseoir par terre et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

"Tu aimes ta pseudo-famille, Ichigo? murmura-t-il en regardant son interlocuteur sans ciller, tu serais triste si jamais quelque chose leur arrivait? Et si tes _deux adorables sœurs_ explosaient de l'intérieur sans préavis? Et si ton _paternel_ se faisait détruire chaque os un par un? Ou peut-être est-ce ton ami, ton _seul_ ami, qui brulerait à jamais?

Ichigo serra les dents. _L'enfoiré._

-Ouais, vous êtes le méchant, ça c'est clair...

-Je mène une guerre. Tu n'es qu'un adolescent qui n'a même pas de poils en bas, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais y comprendre? Tu vas répondre à mes questions?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Magnifique. Où est Shiro?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, j'arrive juste à entendre sa voix. Il était avec moi chez Renji quand vous êtes revenu.

-Ah, putain! C'est un fantôme! Tu m'étonnes qu'il peut pas revenir au Hueco Mundo...Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit?

-Il voulait voir si j'avais récupéré ses pouvoirs comme ça je pourrais être utile, répondit Ichigo en touchant machinalement le creux dans son poitrail.

-Ah, c'est bien mon fils, ça! Même s'il a une guerre de retard vu qu'on est en plein dans la troisième guerre et qu'il est mort pendant la deuxième, il est toujours aussi vif!

Ichigo fit la moue. Mieux valait passer sous silence le fait que Shiro vannait allègrement Grimmjow.

-Euh, mais il a aussi dit que j'avais un truc dans la tête qui l'empêchait de me posséder.

-Le champ magnétique?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais, vous êtes au courant?

-C'est tellement fort qu'il faudrait être Yammy pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Vous savez ce que c'est?

-Aucune idée et je ne peux pas te tuer pour savoir ce que c'est exactement. J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir faire comme Shiro l'a dit pour l'instant. Je vais quand même aller voir Szayel pour trouver un moyen de faire dégager ta conscience de ton corps. Attends-moi ici."

Grimmjow se releva et claqua la porte derrière lui.

"Ouais, vas-y, gros con. Trouve un moyen de me tuer pendant que je reste assis sagement comme un imbécile."

Ichigo se leva à son tour et ricana.

Grimmjow n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs. Il pensait vraiment que son destin était scellé et qu'il devait l'accepter mais que dalle! Il était Ichigo Kurosaki, le type qui s'était éloigné de tout à cause de ses insomnies, le type qui s'était adapté à cette situation étrange, le type qui avait survécu à une réincarnation et il allait maintenant s'enfuir à nouveau.  
Requinqué d'espoir, Ichigo se dirigea naturellement vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Grimmjow se moquait de lui. Il n'avait même pas verrouillé.

Il franchit la porte mais recula aussitôt.

Il n'avait pas verrouillé mais il avait posté un garde. Ce dernier avait les cheveux légèrement ondulé, châtain et une barbe de trois jours. Il avait un air endormi mais lorsqu'Ichigo avait ouvert la porte, les yeux bleus acier s'étaient instantanément posés sur lui.

C'est un gars à qui on la fait pas.

Bon sang, il ne restait plus qu'à se jeter à nouveau par les fenêtres. **Oui, allons-y de bon cœur!**  
Ichigo se précipita vers l'une d'elles, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, il sentit qu'on lui touchait le dos puis il s'effondra.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard.

"Bon sang, c'est votre bras tatoué...?

-Oui, lui répondit la voix du bleuté à côté.

-Génial, c'est carrément de la triche.

-Szayel n'était pas dans son laboratoire. On va exécuter le plan de Shiro. Tu es satisfait, princesse chochotte? Ça veut dire que tu vas pas mourir tout de suite, même si je ne garantie pas ta survie non plus puisque tu vas guerroyer avec nous.

-Comment ça, demanda Ichigo en se mettant en position assise. _Vertiges..._

-Les bombes des ennemis n'affectent que les dieux, ceux qui ont des portes de pouvoirs. A part Yammy. Pour l'instant, ils n'arrivent qu'à affecter le vide, donc Ulquiorra.

-Il me semble me souvenir qu'Aizen, c'est bien Aizen? Bref, qu'il m'avait dit qu'ils avaient une deuxième bombe qui devait neutraliser vos pouvoirs.

-Ouais, ils ont touché à la destruction, mon domaine de prédilection, mais pas de bol pour eux, je suis spécial.

-En quoi?

-Leur bombe ne m'affecte qu'à moitié grâce à mes portes restantes. T'occupe pas de ça pour le moment. Il faut déterminer ton affinité, c'est le plus urgent. Ensuite, on avisera pour le réveil de tes pouvoirs. Je vais te poser une question, réponds-y le plus honnêtement.

-Héhé, vous me faîtes un test de personnalité?

-...Avec qui aimerais-tu avoir une bonne partie de jambes en l'air?

-C'est une blague ou vous êtes taré? répondit Ichigo du tac au tac.

-Au moins, je sais que t'es sérieux maintenant. Arrête de blaguer, je sais que c'est ton attitude face au stress mais là, ça fait que me ralentir.

-Vous auriez pu me le faire remarquer sans m'infliger un mini crise cardiaque, bougonna Ichigo en pinçant les lèvres.

-Face à la mort, comment réagirais-tu?

Ichigo plissa les yeux pour savoir si Grimmjow ne plaisantait pas mais devant son air fermé, il se résigna à répondre à la question fatidique.

-...Je ne pourrais m'y résoudre que s'il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper.

-Très bien. Tu es du type création. Affaire réglée. Tu es comme Shirosaki. Il est probable que tu aies récupéré son omniscience mais pour le déclic de tes portes, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te renvoyer sur Terre. Il n'y a que Shiro qui pourra te débloquer puisque tu es de son type. Dès que c'est fini, préviens-moi.

-Euh, et comment je fais ça?

-Pense à moi pendant ta branlette.

-Vous êtes dégueulasse."

Grimmjow eut un rictus et activa le portail noir et Ichigo remarqua que son volume s'était considérablement réduit. En jetant un coup d'œil au visage du roi, il remarqua que ce dernier était exténué comme si la création de ce passage était un effort incommensurable.  
Le rouquin ne voulait pas faire attendre l'autre indéfiniment alors il sauta dans le trou pour se retrouver sous son lit.

 _Ah mince_ , pensa Ichigo, _il va falloir que je retourne chez Renji sans que me faire remarquer et sans que ça paraisse suspect..._

* * *

 **Quatrième chapitre avec un petit peu plus d'explication quant aux portes de pouvoir! J'espère que vous arrivez à suivre, même si ça peut paraître dense...J'espère que je vais pas m'embrouiller toute seule...**

 **Et hourra pour mon ordi qui séjourne à temps partiel chez les morts pour revenir en pleine forme l'instant suivant!**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	5. Ouverture de porte

_Hop la! Chapitre 5 en force!  
_

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

 **Pairing** : Pas encore décidé, ça pourra évoluer.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.

 _Merci pour vos reviews, je savoure chacune d'entre elles!  
_

 **Ouverture de la porte**

 **XXXXX**

Il faisait nuit et Ichigo avait eu un mal fou à reconnaître le chemin pour retourner chez Renji. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, il avait réfléchi à une manière de dire à son ami pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dehors et la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut :

"Désolé, j'avais besoin d'air frais."

Il aurait pu trouver mieux mais Renji laissa couler. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, il fallait qu'il dorme pour être en pleine forme le lendemain.  
Ichigo soupira et s'affala sur le canapé.

"Yo, t'es de retour à ce que je vois, railla Shiro.

-Ah oui, tu es encore là, toi...

-Tu vas finir par me vexer ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si je dois me réincarner en toi...

-Hum...

-Bon, oui, techniquement, je me suis fait tué donc c'est un peu de ma faute. Mais si tu veux te plaindre, va trouver le petit con qui m'a fait ça!

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Maintenant qu'il ne ressentait plus l'envie de dormir, ses nuits allaient être longues et malheureusement, le "fantôme" ne semblait jamais à court de conversation. C'était bien sa veine.

-J'expérimente ce qu'on appelle "tomber de Charybde en Scylla"..., bougonna le rouquin.

-Quoi?

-Rien.

-D'accord, parlons de moi alors ! Et de ce mioche qui m'a coupé! J'te jure, t'aurais vu sa taille de microbe, tu aurais rigolé!

-Et il t'a tué.

-En commettant un acte de fourberie! Il a profité de sa petite taille pour me glisser entre les pattes et m'attaquer par derrière! C'est super lâche!

-C'est stratégique, je trouve, commenta Ichigo.

-C'est...C'est...Mais c'est pas viril!

-Rappelle-moi, tu étais un soldat, pas vrai? Et tu combattais?

-Oui, mais-

-Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner, conclut Ichigo.

-Ichi-berry, sous tes airs mignons, tu es un être tellement désabusé...C'est triste.

-NON MAIS TU T'ECOUTE PARLER? C'EST TOI QUI PRENDS LES CHOSES A LA LEGERE! s'exclama-t-il, oh merde!

Ichigo se leva précipitamment pour jeter un œil vers la porte de chambre de Renji. Pas de bruits indiquant que ce dernier avait été réveillé par le vacarme.

-Tu es trop immature, reprit le rouquin en abaissant la voix.

-Je suis plus âgé que toi, tu sais?

-Oui, mais on peut être con à n'importe quel âge.

-Pff...

L'esprit resta silencieux quelques instants avant qu'Ichigo ne s'aperçoive que le canapé s'affaissait.

 _Bizarre, c'est la première fois que je vois une manifestation des agissements de Shirosaki_ , pensa le rouquin.

-Hey, on peut savoir ce que tu regardes ? s'outra Shiro.

-Oh pardon, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que tu avais une masse. Je ne pensais pas que les fantômes en avaient, c'est tout.

-Une masse? Tu devines bien, on n'en a pas.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sais que tu viens de t'asseoir à côté de moi?

-Impossible, je suis bien à côté mais je ne suis pas assis, je ne peux rien toucher, ça passe au travers.

-...Mais...

-Ce doit être un changement de perception. Je pense que ton voyage dans le Hueco Mundo te rend de plus en plus sensible à ma présence mais comme tu es toujours dans l'incapacité de me voir, ton cerveau te fait voir une réalité que tu peux envisager. Donc, tu voix le canapé s'affaisser même si je ne peux pas m'y asseoir.

-C'est tordu.

-C'est magique.

Bon sang, Shiro n'était pas le fils de Grimmjow pour rien. Ils avaient tous les deux la même façon d'éluder les choses dont ils ne désiraient pas parler.

Ichigo sentit quelque chose le toucher au ventre. Surpris, il se recula.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Quoi? Ça aussi tu peux le sentir?

-Ouais, et c'est glacé!

-Excuse-moi d'être mort hein...grommela Shiro, Grimmjow t'as...euh...est-ce que vous vous êtes...disons...embrassés?

-Pardon? Non! s'exclama Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah bon? Okay, j'ai ressenti sa présence sur toi du coup j'ai cru que...Mais bon, passons.

-Attends, attends! Sa présence? Comment ça sa présence? C'est grave?

-Non, non, c'est juste qu'un dieu ne laisse pas son empreinte aussi facilement sur quelqu'un. On risque de se faire découvrir sinon. Si tu as ça sur toi, et que vous n'avez pas eu de rapprochements, c'est que Grimmjow devait être trop épuisé pour retenir son pouvoir. Voilà tout. Mais en soi, ça pourrait devenir une bonne chose. Ça va nous permettre de libérer tes portes plus facilement !

-Ah, tiens, en parlant de portes, je me souviens que Grimmjow a mentionné que comme tu étais du même type que moi, tu pourrais me les débloquer.

-Ben oui, dit Shiro d'une voix hautaine, il a cru quoi le vieux? Évidemment que je suis du même type.

 _Ouah, tu parle d'un respect parental_ , pensa Ichigo.

-Euh, donc, comment on fait?

-Enlève ton haut, il faut que j'accède à ton cercle noir.

Ichigo s'exécuta et sentit de nouveau ce toucher glacé. C'était vraiment désagréable, il aurait presque l'impression que c'était lui qui commençait à mourir...

-Bon, Ichi-berry, je vais rentrer en toi pendant un petit moment et ça risque de pas faire du bien.

-Tu vas rentrer...Mais je croyais que tu pouvais pas te réincarn-

-Débloquer des portes et se réincarner c'est pas la même chose. Allez, j'y vais", ricana-t-il.

Shiro se laissa aspirer par le cercle d'Ichigo et vogua à travers ce dernier pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la source des portes de création.

"Ben ça..."

Devant lui se trouvait la porte qu'il cherchait mais juste à côté, un minuscule trappe attira son regard.  
Shiro savait que le nombre de porte présente dans l'âme signifiait le nombre de pouvoirs qu'un dieu pourra utiliser mais il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de trappe. L'albinos se décida à y jeter un coup d'œil. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait comprendre aussi le champ magnétique l'empêchant de se réincarner dans ce corps.  
L'esprit souleva la trappe en bois et se tortilla pour s'y glisser.

"Rah, je suis un esprit, bordel de cul, pourquoi je suis obligé de rentrer mon bidou !?"

L'intérieur de la trappe valait le détour. Une multitude de filaments flottait dans l'espace de cette chambre. Shiro en attrapa un et l'examina. Une douce lueur argenté s'en échappait et le pouvoir qui s'en dégageait ressemblait fortement au champs qui l'empêchait de prendre possession d'Ichigo. Il était interloqué. Personne ne pouvait avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Si ces filament permettait au roux de résister à la réincarnation, cela voudrait dire que sa porte de création est la plus puissante de toutes mais c'était impossible. _Absolument impossible._  
Les dieux de création étaient liés à un contrat à l'inverse de tous les autres qui utilisaient sans contrainte leurs pouvoirs. Ce contrat les empêchait de créer la vie ou de créer une barrière contre elle. Seulement, Ichigo en repoussant la réincarnation, crée une barrière contre la vie.

 _Impossible._

Cette trappe était une aberration. Shiro devait la détruire. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à une porte de création d'outrepasser le contrat. Les deux forces seraient incompatibles.

Aussitôt cela pensé, les filaments brillèrent avec intensité, comme s'ils avaient ressenti l'hostilité de l'esprit. Shiro recula.

"Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas les détruire."

Cette constatation le glaça. Qu'arriverait-il s'il ouvrait la porte du pouvoir? Est-ce qu'Ichigo serait détruit? Est-ce que lui serait détruit?

"De toute façon, je ne suis pas en mesure d'anéantir cette trappe. La question ne se pose plus, je n'ai pas le choix."

Shirosaki remonta et se retrouva à nouveau devant la porte du pouvoir. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule devant le dieu qui put analyser ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

"Une porte, un seul pouvoir. Et mince...Ce n'est pas l'omniscience."

Shiro s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre obscure. L'omniscience se caractérisait toujours par une pièce lumineuse. C'était vraiment raté pour le coup. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à trouver un vortex.

"L'Hollowfication...Ben ça, mon salaud...Tu auras finalement besoin de moi pour l'utiliser celui-là..."

Ichigo fonctionnait vraiment bizarrement. Il était humain et avait hérité du seul pouvoir de création impossible à utiliser à moins d'être un démon ce que Shiro était. Il ne savait pas comment le rouquin allait s'en sortir...Au moins, le point positif était que la porte était désormais ouverte. Il fallait retourner près de Grimmjow maintenant. Lui, il aura les réponses.

Shiro se laissa entrainer par les courants et sortit du cercle pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ichigo bien mal en point.  
Ce dernier était recroquevillé par terre et se tenait le ventre. De la sueur coulait abondamment de son visage pâle. Shiro se releva.

"Ichi-berry?

-Putain de sa mère!

-Tu vas bien? s'enquit Shiro par principe.

-Est-ce que je vais bien? Merde, je baise toute ta famille! Bordel! jura Ichigo.

Woah...Toute la famille, pas sûr que tout le monde apprécierait, pensa Shiro en gloussant.

-Ce n'est qu'une douleur passagère, Ichi, ça va passer, promis.

-Je t'en ficherait des douleurs passagères, grogna le rouquin.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement sonore avant de se recroqueviller encore plus.

Shiro se pencha vers lui puis entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'autre bout du couloir.

 _Génial, le lourd arrive..._

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Nnh...Renji...Tout baigne...

-Oui, bien sûr.

Renji aida Ichigo à se relever et l'installa sur le canapé. Il alla chercher des serviettes froides qu'il lui posa sur le front.

-Je te rapporte une bassine si jamais tu as besoin de vomir.

-Hu...

-Ça t'as prit d'un coup? Tu penses que c'est à cause des carottes? Après tout, le cannibalisme n'est pas recommandé ! plaisanta le rouge.

-Très drôle, nnh...

-Tu veux que je reste un peu, au cas où? proposa-t-il.

-Ça ira, je vais me débrouiller."

Renji hocha la tête mais resta à proximité.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un portail apparut dans la pièce laissant apparaître un dieu. Ichigo ne le reconnut pas tout de suite à cause de sa vision floutée dû à la douleur puis il mit finalement un nom sur cette tête brune. Ulquiorra. Pas Grimmjow, Ulquiorra.

"Hey! Z'êtes qui, vous? s'écria Renji.

-Ouh ouh, c'est quel dieu, Ichi? C'est Grimmy?" demanda Shiro.

Ichigo ne put que grogner de douleur, incapable du moindre mouvement.

"Bonsoir, Kurosaki. Le Roi m'a envoyé vous chercher. C'est un portail express qui lui demande beaucoup d'énergie alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher. Amenez aussi le Prince, merci.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il était malin, lui, comment est-ce qu'il était supposé se déplacer? Il était cloué au sol.

-Shi...Shiro..., appela Ichigo avec peine.

-Oui?

-T-tu peux me déplacer dans le portail?

-Peux pas. J'suis un esprit et donc je suis immatériel.

-Mince...Ulquiorra veut qu'on y aille tous les deux...

-Il y a bien une solution...J'ai visité ta porte, et j'ai vu ton pouvoir. L'Hollowfication.

-Hum.

-Évidemment, ça ne te dit rien mais je pense qu'on peut fusionner pour quelques minutes. A deux, on aura la force de déplacer ta carcasse dans le portail et moi, je pourrais rejoindre le Hueco Mundo !

-Fais ce que tu as à faire mais n'oublie pas de me rendre ma "carcasse" comme tu dis.

-Aucun problème Ichi-berry, de toute façon, je ne crois pas que ta trappe me laisserait rester trop longtemps en toi.

-Trappe?

-C'est rien, oublie."

Ichigo perdit la suite des événements dès qu'il sentit la présence de Shirosaki en lui. Une sensation inconfortable le traversa et il eut l'impression que son être s'effaçait au profit de l'esprit.

 _Oh bon sang, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de se réincarner, j'espère ne pas avoir trop placé ma confiance en lui,_ songea avec horreur Ichigo.

Il perdit connaissance peu de temps après, laissant Shirosaki manier son corps.

"Prince.

-Ulquiorra.

-Que doit-on faire de l'humain?

Shiro regarda le rouge qui se contentait de regarder la scène, effaré.

-Pas utile.

-Dois-je le tuer, Prince?

-Non, Ichi serait fâché...

Ulquiorra le fixa d'un drôle d'air.

-Bien. Combien de temps pouvez-vous rester dans ce corps?

-Pas longtemps. Ce n'est pas une possession, Ulquiorra, c'est une fusion.

-Kurosaki parle donc en même temps que vous?

-Non, il s'est évanoui. Allons-y."

Les deux hommes traversèrent le portail qui se referma immédiatement sur eux et laissant Renji abasourdi.

Si Ichigo avait été conscient, il aurait été surpris de voir que pour une fois, il n'avait pas attéri dans le désert. A la place, il se trouvait directement dans le palais, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait quitté, c'est à dire dans la chambre du Roi.  
Shiro, quant à lui, exultait. Il était enfin de retour! Les fantômes terrestres ne pourront plus le faire chier involontairement et plus que tout, il allait revoir son père.  
Il tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la crinière bleue du Roi mais s'alarma de suite en remarquant que ce dernier était allongé dans le lit.

"Merde, Ulquiorra, les bombes ont évolué?

-Vous n'avez même pas idée, Prince.

-Explique-moi en détail. Je m'en étais arrêté au moment où j'ai été tué pendant la seconde guerre.

-Cette dernière s'est terminée trois ans après votre mort. Nous l'avons remporté et avons tué les principaux obstacles-

-Est-ce que vous avez buté cet enfoiré de Hitsugaya?

-...Non, il ne représentait plus de menaces.

-Tch...

-En revanche, Yamamoto est mort.

-Ah ben tant mieux. Donc, si la guerre est terminée, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en alerte?

-La troisième a commencé il y a un an. Urahara a réussi à améliorer les bombes neutralisant les portes de pouvoirs.

-C'est pour ça que Grimmjow est aussi faible? demanda Shiro en pointant le bleuté, d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu as l'air mal en point...

-Oui. Les types absorption et destruction ont été visés. Le Roi n'aurait pas dû être aussi affecté à cause de ses portes 7,8 et 9 mais la création successive de portails reliant notre monde à celui de l'humain lui draine toutes ses forces.

-Ichigo va rester ici maintenant. Ne le laissez pas fuir, il est pas con. Ah-"

Le corps du roux tomba.

"Prince? L'Hollowfication est terminée? Restez ici, Szayel va vous construire un nouveau corps. Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser de pouvoirs et ce ne sera que temporaire mais mieux vaut cela que rien."

Ulquiorra s'en alla.

"Pff, c'est bien ma veine, ronchonna Shiro, me voilà avec un type endormi et le seul qui peut me faire la conversation est à terre. Au moins, j'aurais appris certaines choses grâce à Ulqui le sombre. Rah et j'avais raison ! C'était bien Urahara qu'il fallait éliminer en premier et bien sûr, personne ne m'a écouté parce que Yamamoto était la menace immédiate!"

Grimmjow émit un léger grognement, attirant l'attention de Shiro, et se leva avec difficulté. Le bleuté se figea une seconde en remarquant le corps d'Ichigo mais il collecta bien vite les morceaux. Il tituba jusqu'à lui et le traina jusqu'au lit où il l'y allongea.

"Oh bon sang, c'est troooooop chou, minauda l'albinos, c'est qui qu'est trop mimi? Hein, c'est qui? C'est qui? C'est Grimmy !"

Shiro profitait de son invisibilité pour se moquer allègrement de son paternel qui révélait un côté qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée quand Ulquiorra réapparut en transportant un corps informe dans les bras.

"Alors Szayel n'a pas chômé pendant tout ce temps. Ces golems sont enfin au point", constata le blanc.

Pendant la deuxième guerre, le scientifique aux cheveux roses avait réfléchit à un moyen d'épuiser les forces adverses en leur envoyant des golems. L'argile qui les composait provenait de la porte de création de Szayel et lui permettait de les mouvoir à son gré. Il ne créait pas la vie puisque le golem n'avait pas de conscience à proprement parlé donc pas de rupture de contrat. En revanche, si l'âme de Shiro se trouvait dedans, ce serait tout comme. _Bien pensé._

"Mon Roi, vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous? demanda Ulquiorra en balançant le corps d'argile.

 _Un peu de respect à mon futur corps_ , s'indigna Shiro en faisant la moue.

-Bien mieux que ce que je pensais, répondit Grimmjow.

-Parfait.

-Shiro est revenu?

-Oui, grâce à sa fusion avec Kurosaki. Je suis allé chercher un golem. Son âme s'y attachera mais ce sera temporaire. Il faut sérieusement penser à supprimer l'humain.

-Hé! Parlez pas d'Ichigo comme d'un vulgaire truc à jeter ! s'exclama Shiro.

 _Et personne ne m'entend...J'avais oublié, attendez un peu que je me case dans le golem..._

-Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien y faire, déclara Grimmjow, je le garderais près de moi, il pourrait nous être utile comme espion. Nos ennemis ne s'attendront pas à ce qu'on leur envoie un humain. Ils ne se méfieront pas.

-C'est intelligent, Roi. Je vais retrouver Yammy à présent. Je vous laisse le golem."

Ulquiorra s'inclina avant de partir.

"Bien, Shiro, où que tu sois, il est temps d'attacher ton âme à cette merde.

 _Hé_ , Grimmjow n'avait jamais aimé le travail de Szayel, même quand c'était vraiment efficace. Ça le tuerait de complimenter une de ses œuvres.  
L'albinos s'envola vers la forme d'argile et s'y infiltra. Peu à peu, le golem prit les traits de Shirosaki, enfin, les traits d'Ichigo puisqu'il lui ressemblait désormais, mais rajouta les pigments le différenciant de l'humain.  
Une fois la transformation effectué, Shiro put se relever et tester à nouveau la sensation de marcher.

"C'est génial, je peux parler, toucher tout ce que je veux, c'est le rêve! 16 ans que j'attendais ça, 16 ans! s'exclama Shiro qui effectua une petite danse de la joie.

-Ouais, on va enfin pouvoir t'entendre débiter tes conneries à longueur de journée...

-Oh, Grimmy, on ne me la fait pas, je t'ai manqué !

-On peut dire ça, on aurait bien eu besoin de toi pendant le deuxième guerre mais tu as été tué...

-C'est bon, vous l'avez gagnée sans mon aide, ronchonna Shiro.

-C'est vrai mais à cause de toi, j'ai failli être obligé de me réincarner et le monde ne s'en serait pas remis si j'avais dû me séparer de mon apparence de rêve."

Shirosaki se mit à rire. Grimmjow lui avait vraiment manqué.

* * *

 **Hey, je vais bientôt partir en vacances donc le chapitre 6 ne pourra pas sortir avant un petit moment, sauf si j'arrive à l'écrire avant. Ouah...Est-ce que je suis en train de me lancer un défi...?**  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre parce que la suite va être vilaine...Très vilaine...(Bon, c'est pas vrai, mais ma perception du vilain est peut-être différente de la votre...).  
**

 **Bref, ce chapitre permet enfin à Shiro de bouger ses mimines! 16 ans qu'il attend ça! Et Ichigo, évanouit, comme d'habitude mais promis, il reste conscient dans le chapitre 6 et ce, jusqu'à la fin!**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	6. Rukia Kuchiki

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

 **Pairing** : Pas encore décidé, ça pourra évoluer.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.

 _Merci pour vos reviews, je vais finir par les encadrer!  
_

 **Rukia Kuchiki  
**

 **XXXXX**

"Et vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous avancez?

-Absolument sûrs, on l'a entraperçu dans le désert. La garde royale l'a transporté dans le château.

-Ce n'est pas bien tombé. Je pensais qu'on serait encore tranquille un moment mais si Shirosaki a bien réussi à se réincarner, cela veut dire qu'il va encore falloir faire face à son omniscience. Il faut vite qu'on trouve un moyen de fabriquer la bombe neutraliser son pouvoir de création sinon, nous risquons de perdre encore la guerre. Vous avez une description du réceptacle?

-Eh bien, non. Ulquiorra a du percevoir notre présence et nous l'a habilement dissimulé, capitaine Kuchiki. On suppose que le Prince aura toujours ses cheveux blancs, le teint pâle et les yeux d'or, après tout, il reste un démon même s'il a acquis le statut de dieu.

-C'est juste. Rukia ! s'écria l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

Une jeune femme de petite taille apparut au seuil de la pièce.

-Que puis-je pour vous grand-frère? répondit-elle.

-Mission de surveillance. Je t'envoie au palais de notre ennemi. Ils ne te connaissent pas.

-Mais ils vont remarquer que je ne suis pas de leur espèce, répliqua-t-elle.

-Alors ne te fais pas prendre. Je ne peux pas envoyer les autres. Kurotsuchi et Urahara ont besoin de toutes les mains possibles pour créer d'autres bombes. Ils ne comprennent toujours pas comment le Roi résiste à leur pouvoir."

Le brun la congédia d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre sa discussion avec les deux éclaireurs. Rukia se retira. Son frère avait soit trop confiance en elle et surestimait ses capacités d'infiltration soit il ne voulait plus d'elle dans ses pattes. L'un comme l'autre, ça sentait le roussi pour elle.  
Il lui avait dit que tous les soldats étaient occupés mais il devait bien en avoir au moins un qui accepte de l'accompagner.

Rukia traina du côté de la dixième division. Matsumoto, la vice-capitaine, avait toujours du temps libre alors peut-être pourrait-elle-

"Pour la énième fois, je t'ai dit de classer ces documents ! Tu m'étonnes qu'on s'y perde toujours!

-Mais ce n'est pas si grave, tout se joue sur le front, n'est-ce pas Toshiro?

-Non! rouspéta une voix d'enfant, non justement! Là, par exemple, j'ai besoin de mon plan stratégique alpha et où est-il?

-Là!

Rukia passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte juste au moment ou Matsumoto, la rousse à forte poitrine, tendait un paquet de feuilles à un garçon aux cheveux blancs, le capitaine de la dixième division.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas perdu, le taquina Matsumoto.

-Et si tu n'avais pas été là? Comment je l'aurais retrouvé cette tactique dis-moi? s'énerva l'autre.

-Je serais toujours là, fidèle au poste, rassurez vous capitaine !

-Tu me fatigues...soupira le blanc.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur quand il aperçut Rukia.

-Kuchiki? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Kuchiki mâle a quelque chose à nous transmettre?

Toshiro Hitsugaya avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas appeler les gens par leur nom et pour différencier Rukia de son frère, il rajoutait simplement le genre. Cela donnait souvent une formulation étrange à ses phrases mais tout le monde avait fini par s'y habituer. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était souvent en contact avec la sixième division et donc avec la famille Kuchiki.

-Non, c'est plutôt moi qui aurait besoin d'aide. Je dois assurer une surveillance de la zone à risque mais je ne suis pas sure que toute seule je-

-Impossible. On ne peut pas se permettre de sortir d'ici, Matsumoto et moi, coupa sèchement le garçon.

-Oh, oui, je vois. Ce n'est pas grave."

En fait, si, c'était très grave. Rukia commençait à angoisser mais il fallait qu'elle réussisse afin de ne pas ridiculiser son frère. Elle revint sur ses pas, se munit de son katana et sortit de leur base, le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée.

Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, se répétait-elle, leur numéro quatre est affaibli et le Roi n'a plus été vu depuis un moment.

La brune prit une grande respiration et quitta la ville de Soul Society pour traverser le désert qui la séparait de Las Noches.

Ce monde était divisé en trois parties environ : les Dieux du Hueco Mundo basés à Las Noches, les Shinigamis autrement appelés dieux de la mort basés à Soul Society et enfin, les démons ou Hollows.

Les Hollows constituaient la majeure partie de leur monde mais ne tentaient quasiment jamais d'approches offensives contre les deux autres parties. Il arrivait parfois qu'un se montre agressif mais la nature avait bien fait les choses : la colère était pour eux un excitant qui les consumaient rapidement. Le temps d'un battement de cil, leur vie s'échappait.  
Les origines de Shirosaki, le Prince des Dieux n'étaient d'ailleurs un secret pour personne. Grimmjow, en lui accordant ce statut a réalisé un coup magistral. Le démon pouvait maintenant contrôlé sa formidable puissance alliée aux portes des Dieux.  
Si le capitaine de la dixième division n'avait pas réussi à le tuer lors de la seconde guerre, les dégâts auraient été doublés voire triplés.  
Les Hollows ont été les premiers habitants de Hueco Mundo avant que n'arrivent ensuite les Shinigamis.

Ni morts ni vivants, ces derniers s'occupaient essentiellement de la régulation de cette planète et s'assuraient de couper tout contact avec la Terre. Seuls des humains élus pouvaient prétendre à venir sur cette planète. Rukia n'en connaissait pas la raison mais la loi était la loi et elle n'était pas de ceux qui remettaient en question l'ordre établi.  
Depuis leur arrivée sur Hueco Mundo, les Shinigamis avaient subit trois importantes crises : le tunnel qui reliait autrefois leur planète à la Terre servant de passage aux Hollows qui s'y engouffraient. Il leur fallut plus de deux ans pour arriver à le détruire complètement. La deuxième crise fut la soudaine toxicité de la planète. Les démons ne la sentirent pas mais elle fit une hécatombe chez les Shinigamis. A l'époque, personne ne savait ce qui avait provoqué cette toxicité, maintenant, avec du recul, on savait que c'est l'arrivée des Dieux ou plutôt du Dieu qui avait chamboulé la composition de la planète. Et c'est ainsi que survint la troisième crise. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il n'était ni humain ni hollow et possédait des pouvoirs incroyables.

Pendant toutes ces années, les Shinigamis avaient appris peu de choses sur lui et ses origines. Grimmjow se référait souvent à une puissance supérieure qui serait la source de ses pouvoirs mais il en parlait en des termes peu élogieux, comme s'il pourrait très bien s'en passer. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le statut de Dieu pouvait être atteint par n'importe qui du moment qu'il passait le rituel de dépossession imposé par Grimmjow.  
Ce rituel constituait en la perte d'un membre offert à la puissance supérieure et enfermé par la suite dans une statuette. C'est Byakuya Kuchiki qui avait véritablement vu ce rituel et avait pu le rapporter à feu le capitaine Yamamoto.

Ce qu'ils savaient également du Dieu était qu'il avait la possibilité de se réincarner dans un corps qui lui est conçu sur Terre. Rukia savait que chaque Dieux créés par Jaggerjack avait un nombre limité de réincarnation mais à moins de continuer à les tuer encore et encore, aucun moyen de savoir s'ils sont vraiment morts. Et cela les désavantageaient sérieusement dans chaque guerre que les Shinigamis entreprenaient contre les Dieux. Sans parler de leurs portes.

Rukia s'arrêta à vue du palais blanc et se dissimula derrière une dune. Il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi ressemblait Shirosaki. Il était l'un des plus dangereux avec Grimmjow du fait qu'il était un Hollow particulièrement puissant avant. Sans lui, les forces des Dieux se retrouveraient fortement diminuées puisqu'en plus, la bombe de destruction affectait quelque peu Grimmjow.

 _Des yeux dorés cerclés de noir_ , se dit-elle, _je vais le reconnaître à coup sûr_.

Elle risqua une œil de derrière sa cachette. Quelqu'un s'approchait de sa dune. Dans quelques instants, cette personne pourra la voir, mais étrangement, Rukia ne ressentait pas la même sensation que d'habitude. Normalement, lorsqu'un Dieu s'approchait d'un Shinigami, d'un côté comme de l'autre, il y avait une sorte de répulsion automatique et là, rien.

Le jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur cette anomalie. Des cheveux roux venaient d'apparaitre et sous cette chevelure, un garçon.

Les deux se regardèrent, muets puis le roux recula d'un pas avec un regard scrutateur.

"Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il.

La brune écarquilla les yeux. Ce type était poli et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se battre. Mais il sortait pourtant de Las Noches, n'était-il pas du côté des Dieux? Rukia abandonna sa posture défensive et fixa longuement le jeune homme.

-Et toi, qui es-tu?

-Je vous avais demandé en premier, bougonna l'adolescent, je suis Ichigo...Vous n'êtes pas un de ces zigotos pas vrai?

-Non...Non en effet. Bonjour Ichigo, je m'appelle Rukia.

-Si vous n'êtes pas un Dieu, ça veut dire que vous êtes un Hollow? Ou un Shinigami?

Rukia, à ces mots, sauta en arrière et sortit son sabre qu'elle pointa vers le rouquin.

-T'es qui? demanda-t-elle à nouveau d'un ton plus offensif.

-Ouah! Attendez! Je vous jure que je ne suis pas un ennemi ! Je suis un humain!

-Tu mens! J'arrive à sentir quelque chose en toi et même si tu n'es pas un Dieu, tu n'es certainement pas un humain !

-...

-Qui es-tu!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas?

-Bon, écoutez, j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries. Voyez, ça fait trois jours maintenant que je ne dors plus et même si je viens de sortir du sommeil, ça ne m'a pas été bénéfique. Ensuite, je suis ici contre mon gré et selon le bon vouloir de Grimmjow qui m'a troué et j'ai aussi appris que je n'étais pas censé exister en tant que moi mais en tant que Shirosaki. Et maintenant, vous, dans votre kimono d'outre tombe, vous osez me menacer? Vous voyez pas que j'en ai rien à faire de vos merdes?

-Tu-tu es la réincarnation du Prince? bredouilla Rukia en abaissant son arme.

-Ben ouais, mais il ne peut pas le faire.

-Je vois. Je suis désolée pour ça mais comme on est en pleine guerre, je ne pouvais pas relâcher ma garde. Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper? La garde royale est très performante d'ordinaire."

 **XXX**

 _Quelques heures plus tôt._

"Enfin réveillé! T'es vraiment pas résistant, je n'oses même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel tu serais si tu avais eu plus d'une porte à ouvrir !

-Grmml...Cette voix criarde...Shirosaki? marmonna Ichigo en se levant avec difficulté du lit.

-En personne et regarde! Regarde j'te dis! Allez, ouvre tes beaux yeux!

Ichigo sentit la main de Shiro le bousculer et de mauvaise grâce, il ouvrit un œil immédiatement rejoint par l'autre. Devant lui se tenait l'exact réplique de lui-même à l'exception de sa pigmentation. Le rouquin trouva ça légèrement malsain mais se garda de le dire à haute voix.

-Mais, tu me ressembles?

-Yep mon loulou, dès qu'un Dieu se réincarne, il prend l'apparence du corps qui lui est attribué en gardant tout de même ses attributs d'origine. Par exemple, si Grimmjow se réincarnait, il aurait toujours sa couleur de peau, de cheveux et de yeux.

-Comment as-tu fait pour être visible? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te réincarner?

-On a la chance d'avoir un génie ici, il m'a permis d'intégrer un golem. Par contre, il ne me durera pas éternellement, peut-être un ou deux mois si j'ai de la chance.

La voix de Grimmjow retentit dans le palais, appelant Shirosaki.

-Ichi-berry, il faut que tu sortes d'ici, il ne faut pas que Grimmjow ait le temps de t'analyser avec Szayel sinon ils vont réussir à te comprendre et je prendrais définitivement ton corps. Tu sors donc, tu vas au nord et tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un derrière la dune. Tu suis cette personne. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dirais à Grimm que j'ai jugé bon de t'envoyer en mission reconnaissance, expliqua Shiro d'un ton pressé.

-Euh...Merci? hésita Ichigo avant de sortir.

-Ouais, j'attendrais un remboursement nature!" ajouta Shiro en ricanant.

 **XXX**

"Alors, le Prince t'a aidé? C'est bizarre qu'il pense à ton bien-être vu que sans ton corps, il ne pourra jamais être complètement lui, déclara Rukia.

-Tant mieux pour moi alors, bon je t'ai tout raconté, Shirosaki m'a dit de te suivre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment il l'a prédit...

-C'est son omniscience, une vraie saleté si tu veux mon avis. En tout cas, il a raison : pour sauver ta peau, il est plus judicieux de te faire aider par nous plutôt que par les Dieux puisqu'on a tout intérêt à ce que le Prince ne se réincarne pas. Par contre, je m'excuse mais il va falloir que je t'attache.

-Pas de problèmes, j'ai vécu pire."

Rukia sourit et leva son katana qui se transforma en une lame gelée. Elle prononça un mot et de la glace se forma autour des mains et poignets d'Ichigo qui haussa les sourcils, surpris. Rukia se sentit obligé de s'expliquer sur ce drôle de phénomène.

"C'est ma capacité. Mon épée est forgée dans les glaciers du Hueco Mundo.

-Il y a des glaciers? Je pensais ne voir que du sable jusqu'à la fin.

-En majeure partie, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que du sable. C'est l'équivalent de l'eau sur ta planète.

-Et du coup, l'eau pour vous?

-Personne n'en a besoin ici. Nous ne sommes pas humains et même si des humains venaient, ce seraient uniquement sous forme de fantômes.

-Mais moi?

-Tu as envie de boire? demanda Rukia.

-Non. Et je n'ai pas faim non plus.

-C'est parce que tu as accompli le rituel du cercle noir. Ici, tu as les mêmes besoins que les Dieux.

-Oh, d'accord. Au fait, est-ce que tous les Shinigamis ont une aptitude spéciale avec leur épée?

-Oui et heureusement parce que sans ça, on aurait été décimé par les Dieux.

Les deux marchèrent pendant une petite heure avant qu'enfin, derrière une dune, ils aperçoivent la ville de Soul Society. Toujours aussi blanc, à croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres couleurs sur cette planète.

"On y est, précisa Rukia au cas où.

-C'est assez grand, constata Ichigo puis, semblant se souvenir d'un détail dérangeant il ajouta, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun combat pendant la traversée? Je croyais qu'il y avait une guerre en cours?

-Les Dieux ne se risquent pas à combattre tant que le Roi n'est pas remis. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous engager dans une bataille sans bombe. Donc pour l'instant, c'est temps mort", répondit-elle.

Ichigo hocha la tête, il n'avait pas revu Grimmjow, juste entendu sa voix donc il ne pouvait pas savoir si ce dernier était bien portant mais il se rappelait l'avoir vu très fatigué lorsqu'il avait activé le portail pour le faire rentrer chez lui.  
Rukia lui fit signe de la suivre et ensemble ils entrèrent dans la ville. Déserte.

"Il n'y a personne? remarqua Ichigo.

-Pas ici. C'est la ville basse. Autrefois, lorsqu'on habitait à Soul Society -l'original, pas celui-ci- c'est là que séjournait les âmes des humains. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus de contact avec la Terre et la ville ne sert plus à rien.

-Vous étiez les gardiens des âmes? Comme des anges alors?

-Non, on s'assurait que l'après-vie des humains se déroulait bien.

-Mais, ça veut dire que les humains...Où vont-ils maintenant?

-Ils sont sûrement dévorés par le Mille-Pattes.

-Le mille-pattes...

-Le Mille-Patte, confirma Rukia.

-Un mille-patte dévore les gens...?

-Le Mille-Patte, oui.

-C'est absurde.

-C'est comme ça. Il nous a toujours détesté mais ne pouvait rien faire contre nous jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne lui offre l'opportunité de détruire notre ancien monde. A présent, il est pépère et il a sa bouffe.

-Si jamais Shirosaki arrivait à se réincarner...est-ce que je serais dévoré par ce truc?

-Il y a des chances.

-Bouffé par un mille-patte, c'est loin d'être classe...

-Oh, si c'est ça qui te déranges, rassure-toi, il est aussi immense que la chose la plus immense existante. Dis-toi que si jamais tu meures, tu contribueras à son développement.

-Et ça ne vous inquiète pas qu'un monstre de cette envergure soit présent?

-Non, il ne nous aime pas mais on ne fait plus rien pour le gêner donc lui non plus. On espère cependant que qui que soit la personne qui lui a jadis rendu visite, elle ne se manifeste plus. On ne voudrait pas subir une autre destruction majeure. Enfin, si tu veux en savoir plus, je te conseillerais plutôt d'aller voir la bibliothèque ou le commandant en chef -c'est un gars avec des cheveux longs et blancs- parce que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'en parler, je n'existais pas encore à l'époque.

-C'est...trop d'informations d'un coup là. Il y a des humains, des hollows, des dieux, des shinigamis et maintenant un mille-pattes géant qui se balade...

-Ainsi va la vie. Le monde est plus vaste que tu ne le penses.

-Alors restons dans le domaine des choses que je peux m'imaginer et envisager, à savoir la bâtisse là-bas.

-C'est le Seireitei, on s'y dirige. Je vais te présenter à Urahara, il répondra à tes interrogations et c'est lui qui sera le plus à même de savoir pourquoi Shirosaki ne peut pas se réincarner en toi et-"

Rukia s'interrompit et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Ichigo leva la tête et aperçut une sorte de bonbonne métallique volée vers eux. Tout se passa au ralenti.  
Sitôt l'objet remarqué, Rukia sauta sur le jeune homme, le bousculant ainsi vers l'une des maison abandonnée. Elle déploya alors son katana et l'activa comme la dernière fois sauf que maintenant, Ichigo pouvait sentir le pouvoir de la brune jusque dans ses tripes. La jeune femme se glaça entièrement et d'un geste de l'épée, elle recouvrit leur position d'une épaisse carapace de glace. La bonbonne ricocha dessus et le haut s'ouvrit, libérant un gaz s'infiltrant difficilement à travers la protection qu'offrait la carapace gelée. Ichigo en respira quelques effluves mais même s'il se sentait bizarre, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de l'affecter grandement.  
Rukia le regarda, soucieuse puis attendit que toutes les vapeurs se soient évaporées avant de les libérer.

"Est-ce qu'on nous a attaqué, là?

-'Sais pas...Dans le doute, on va vite se réfugier dans la base au cas où on nous lancerait d'autres bombes.

-Elles ressemblent à ça vos bombes? Mais c'est tout petit.

-Et très efficace, ajouta Rukia en retrouvant peu à peu son apparence normale.

-Ça ne m'a rien fait.

-Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bombe accordée à ton type de porte? Je ne sais pas trop comment ça affecte les Dieux.

-Moi non plus mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le découvrir."

Enfin arrivé à l'imposante porte, Rukia lui conseilla de ne pas dire aux autres Shinigamis qu'il venait de Las Noches. Il valait mieux que seuls elle, Ichigo et Urahara soient au courant. Elle le conduisit ensuite dans les sous-sols du Seireitei, rencontrant de ci de là quelques compagnons qui ne se posèrent pas plus de questions quant à la présence du rouquin et tant mieux. Elle toqua finalement à une porte blindée qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement pour révéler un gigantesque laboratoire et un homme particulièrement louche coiffé d'un bob.  
Ce dernier sourit en les voyant.

"Incroyable, Ichigo Kurosaki ! Sois le bienvenue !"

 _Définitivement louche_.

* * *

 **Mon propre défi s'est retrouvé relevé et j'en suis extrêmement fière ! C'était un chapitre peut-être un poil explicatif et compliqué mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais, je sais où tout cela va nous mener et toutes les questions auront une réponse. Juste, composez avec et accrochez-vous :D**  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que même s'il y a encore des zones d'ombres, ben, c'était quand même lisable. Lisible? Lecturable? Bref.  
**

 **En tout cas, Ichigo prend enfin conscience du deuxième camp de la guerre et il a apparemment quelques préférences pour celui-ci (hormis la bombe en plein dans sa tronche).  
**

 **A la prochaine :)**

 **PS: Sauf que cette fois, pas de défi, je ne pourrais vraiment pas poster la suite dans un court délai...**


	7. L'autre côté de la guerre

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

 **Pairing** : Pas encore décidé, ça pourra évoluer.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.

 _Me voilà revenue de vacances et prête à livrer ce septième chapitre! Merci pour votre soutien pour cette fic :D  
_

 **L'autre côté de la guerre  
**

 **XXXXX**

Ichigo resta immobile, ne rendant pas la salutation à ce type vraiment bizarre. _D'où connaissait-il mon nom?_ pensa le jeune homme.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia qui semblait tout aussi interloquée.

"Bonjour Urahara, hum...J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà...Non. Attendez un instant, comment pouvez vous connaître Ichigo? Je viens juste de l'amener et en plus, il était sur Terre jusqu'alors! Vous nous cachez encore des choses! s'énerva la brune.

-Non, non. Du calme ma petite Rukia. J'ai juste eu un pressentiment, se justifia Urahara, son sourire s'élargissant.

Cet homme n'inspirait aucune confiance à Ichigo et au vu du froncement de sourcil de Rukia, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de croire un mot de ce que l'autre lui racontait.

-C'est le même pressentiment que celui que vous avez eu quand vous avez dit que Shirosaki serait bientôt réincarner? Ou alors, c'est le même que lorsque vous avez percé les mystères des portes des Dieux? Ou alors quand vous avez compris de quel type de pouvoir les membres de la garde royale étaient?

-Allons, allons, Rukia, j'ai juste analysé leur façon de combattre et d'utiliser leurs portes, rien de plus.

-Ça n'explique pas comment vous avez su qui était Ichigo!

Le blond se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre apparemment.

La brune fulminait.

-Alors, Ichigo, te voilà enfin ici, dit Urahara en tentant une diversion.

-Il semblerait oui. De ce que j'ai compris vous êtes Urahara. Comment allez-vous m'aider?

-Simple, très simple! On va te garder ici sous la garde de Rukia pour que personne ne puisse te récupérer et pendant ce temps, en plus de ton analyse, on va en profiter pour mettre fin aux jours de Grimmjow, sourit-il.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. _Tuer Grimmjow?_ Par l'enfer, cet homme avait l'air trop immortel pour ça et si en plus il avait la possibilité de se réincarner, le cycle serait sans fin. Urahara sembla intercepter ses pensées puisqu'il rajouta :

-Bien sûr, il se réincarnera mais nous aurons le temps de faire un grand nettoyage à Las Noches. Lorsqu'il aura retrouvé un corps, il se retrouvera seul et sans armée.

-Et comment vous allez le tuer? demanda Ichigo toujours sceptique sur la mortalité du bleuté.

-Ippen, intervint Rukia.

-Et, qu'est-ce que c'est? Le nom d'une de vos bombes? Parce que vos armes n'ont pas vraiment l'air de marcher sur lui. J'ai vu ce qu'elles avaient fait sur Ulquiorra et Grimmjow n'a pas le même degré de faiblesse, croyez-moi.

-Ippen est la septième porte de Grimmjow. Une fois celle-ci enclenchée, Temen, Lomên suivront naturellement et enfin Libération. Et dès que Libération sera épuisée, il mourra. Maintenant, la question est de comment le forcer à activer Ippen. Il connaît les conséquences de cette action et à moins de l'avoir acculé, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il y fasse recours.

-...Je suis un peu perdu mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre d'autres choses plus compliquées que ce n'est déjà...dit Ichigo d'un air las.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sa fin pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses.

-Ah bon?

-Il va vouloir te récupérer pour réincarner le Prince. Il tient à toi et ne veut surtout pas risquer que tu restes ici donc il va sortir le grand jeu pour te reprendre et avec un peu de chance, il utilisera sa septième porte, annonça Urahara, confiant.

-Hinhin, il va risquer sa vie pour son fils? ricana Ichigo. Permettez moi d'en douter !

-L'omniscience de Shirosaki est un des pouvoirs les plus puissants, sans cela, la guerre ne tournera pas à leur avantage."

Ichigo roula des yeux. Tout ça le fatiguait. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à tout ce bazar. Remarquant son ennui, Urahara lui indiqua le chemin vers une chambre et Rukia l'accompagna.

"Tu sais, Urahara est un peu bizarre mais ses intuitions sont souvent bonnes, dit la jeune femme une fois dans le couloir.

-Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas.

-Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il cache des choses, grogna Rukia.

-Je me demandais...Est-ce que je pourrais retourner chez moi? Sur Terre je veux dire?

-...Seule la personne qui t'a amené ici peut te faire repartir. Je suis désolée.

-Je vois. Bon, je pense que je mérite un petit repos alors.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, Ichigo! Ta chambre provisoire est juste là, appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide!

-Merci Rukia."

Ichigo adressa un petit salut et entra dans la chambre. _Un poil austère_ , se dit Ichigo. Son regard s'arrêta instinctivement sur la fenêtre. Par chance, celle-là n'était pas en hauteur comme à Las Noches donc si chute il y avait, elle ne serait pas mortelle. Il lui suffirait juste...d'enjamber...un tout petit peu...le rebord...  
Ichigo s'arrêta en s'apercevant qu'il était en train d'escalader la fenêtre, prêt à s'enfuir. Ce réflexe s'était ancré en lui depuis que Grimmjow l'avait capturé la première fois.

"Je suis chez les gentils, je n'ai aucune raison de m'échapper!"

Pourtant, il y avait un problème. Il ne pouvait décemment pas contribuer à la perte des Dieux pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il avait besoin de Grimmjow pour repartir sur Terre et la deuxième était Shiro.  
Il l'avait aidé malgré sa position et les conséquences. Il ne pouvait pas permettre sa mort même si cela signifiait sa propre disparition.  
Le rouquin recommença à escalader le rebord mais s'arrêta à nouveau. Shiro lui avait dit de se tirer pour éviter la réincarnation. Mais s'il faisait ça, l'albinos allait mourir.

"Bon sang Ichigo, tu es trop gentil"

C'est sur ces mots qu'il se résolut enfin à fuir le Seireitei.

A sa grande surprise, personne ne sembla se soucier d'un gamin courant hors de la ville. Évidemment, Urahara et Rukia étaient les seuls au courant de sa présence ici mais Ichigo aurait pensé que voir une personne s'enfuir à toute jambes aurait paru suspect aux yeux des Shinigamis. Mais non. Nada.

Arrivé au désert de sable, le jeune homme essaya de se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait entrepris en compagnie de Rukia puis, n'y parvenant pas, il opta pour y aller tout droit. Au bout d'un moment, il finirait forcément par tomber sur une ville ou autre.

Finalement, faute de tomber sur une ville, c'est Shiro qui tomba sur lui, deux heures plus tard. Brutalement. Les deux garçons tombèrent sur le sol. Ichigo eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que l'albinos l'embarquait le plus vite possible. Le rouquin ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre était dans une telle précipitation mais un léger bruit venant de derrière lui indiqua que c'était sans doute ce qu'il fuyait.  
Les deux finirent par se cacher derrière une dune (comme d'habitude) puisqu'il n'y avait, de toute façon, que ça que l'on pouvait considérer comme une cachette possible et attendirent. Shirosaki avait la respiration sifflante et de la sueur dégoulinait le long de son front. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il courait. Le bruit diminua et Shiro laissa échapper un gros soupir puis il se tourna vers Ichigo.

"Espèce de crétin! Pourquoi t'es là? Les Shinigamis t'ont rejeté? Quels enfoirés, c'était leur meilleure chance de gagner...

-Je suis revenu pour toi! s'indigna Ichigo.

Shirosaki ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et détourna la tête, gêné. Ichigo, se rendant compte de la façon dont on pourrait interpréter sa phrase s'empressa de se rectifier.

-Euh, non!

Jolie rectification. Simple mais pas claire.

-Désolé, reprit-il, je voulais dire que tu allais mourir dans ce golem au bout d'un moment et comme tu m'as sauvé, je ne voulais pas que tu-

-Si je vis, tu meurs. Et toi ce sera définitif. Il faut que je me réincarne dans quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime bien, Ichi-berry, et il est hors de question que tu crèves.

-...Merci...Qui te poursuivait? Est-ce que c'était Grimmjow?

-Bien deviné et il a sorti le grand jeu.

-Juste pour te capturer? Il lâche rien ce type.

-Ah, je crois que tu te méprends. C'est toi qu'il cherche. Il m'a juste coursé pour que je lui dise où tu étais et crois moi, s'il te trouve, tu va prendre cher.

-Du genre, je vais mourir?

-Mais non, idiot, il a besoin de ton corps tu te rappelles? Je pense par contre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu lui demandes des faveurs.

-De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pu obtenir quoique ce soit...

-Viens, il faut qu'on se barre d'ici. Il va finir par nous trouver.

-Mais où peut-on aller? demanda Ichigo.

Il n'avait vu que le désert sans fin de cet endroit et même si Rukia lui avait parlé des glaciers, il ne les avait pas vu.

-On va chez les Hollows. Entouré d'eux, tu seras capable de maintenir ta fusion avec moi un peu plus longtemps. Ça peut être très utile et puisque tu vas rester encore un moment, cela te sauvera sans nul doute la vie.

-Hum...D'accord, je te fais confiance."

Shirosaki hocha la tête et tendit l'oreille. Grimmjow avait tendance à passer maître dans l'art de la filature et l'albinos ne voulait pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque et surtout, il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow utile sa porte de la terreur. Si jamais il le faisait, le rouquin et lui seront hors jeu.  
Le Prince se doutait du sort qui serait alors réservé à l'adolescent : il passerait le reste de sa vie au fond d'un trou, examiné et analysé tel un cobaye dans l'unique but de le déposséder de son âme. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Il connaissait ce gamin depuis sa naissance et le perdre maintenant, même s'il avait désiré se réincarner, serait un coup dur.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes pour s'abreuver. Shirosaki était aux aguets constamment et il avait toujours une main sur le bras d'Ichigo au cas où il aurait besoin de le protéger. Au bout d'un moment, le paysage de sable se modifia. Cette fois, il y avait toujours cet espace vide mais des arbres venaient ponctuer le décor et le sable fut remplacé par du graviers. Tout ça paraissait sinistre aux yeux du rouquin, d'autant plus qu'il croyait entendre des cris rauques en provenance de là où Shiro l'amenait.

"Ça ne m'a pas l'air accueillant, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant inconsciemment de l'albinos.

-C'est pas censé l'être. C'est la terre sauvage ici. C'est là que Grimmjow m'a trouvé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, personne ne posera la main sur toi tant que je serais là.

-Tu étais aussi un prince Hollow?

-Il n'y a pas de royauté. J'étais juste plus fort que les autres. Tiens, je le sens."

Ichigo se garda bien de demander à Shirosaki ce qu'il sentait exactement mais il ne tarda pas à le savoir. Un homme aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré avançait vers eux.

"Shinji, mon vieux.

-Shiro. Je suppose que tu es celui qui es tout blanc, répondit le blond en jetant un bref coup d'œil au rouquin avant de fixer le golem.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude.

-Cette apparence te va mieux que la précédente.

-Remercie la fraise pour avoir un corps aussi parfait, plaisanta-t-il en pointant Ichigo du doigt.

-Euh...Bonjour, bafouilla Ichigo.

-Plus important Shinji, reprit Shiro d'un ton sérieux, j'ai Grimmjow et sa garde à mes trousses et j'ai besoin d'entraîner mon poulain pour qu'il réussisse l'hollowfication. Tu peux me donner du temps?

-Pas de problèmes, je te dois bien ça.

-Merci, mon vieux", sourit Shiro en lui tapant l'épaule.

L'albinos fit un geste à Ichigo pour qu'il le suive et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus au milieu des arbres morts de cette vallée.

Ichigo remarqua qu'il y avait toute sorte de personne ici. Certains avaient une forme humaine mais d'autres ressemblaient plus à des animaux. D'autres encore étaient immenses et à part un masque sur leur figure, ils étaient entièrement noirs.

"Et bien voilà, Ichi-berry, tu as l'honneur de constater de tes yeux les trois classes de Hollows. Ne t'occupes que de ceux ayant une apparence humaine. Ce sont les plus forts et ceux qui pourront le mieux t'aider.

-Quand va-t-on commencer? s'enquit l'adolescent.

-Maintenant."

Shirosaki ne laissa pas à Ichigo le temps de s'adapter et s'infiltra immédiatement dans son corps. Étant conscient cette fois-ci, Ichigo put sentir son âme se déplacer dans un endroit très profond en lui. _Son monde intérieur._ L'albinos y était également.  
Le rouquin observa l'espace qui s'offrait à lui. Le ciel était bleu et il était actuellement en haut d'un des nombreux buildings qui s'étalaient devant lui.

"J'imagine que tu l'as déjà ressenti mais au cas où, nous sommes en toi.

-C'est ici que tu as ouvert ma porte de pouvoir?

-Non, cet endroit est le résultat de ta porte. Une fois ouverte, elle te livre le monde dans lequel tu pourras le mieux appréhender ton pouvoir.

 _Mais je me demande où as pu se cacher la trappe avec ces filaments argentés, elle est forcément quelque part dans l'un de ses immeubles,_ se dit Shirosaki.

-D'accord, et comment je maitrise ce pouvoir? demanda Ichigo.

-En me comprenant bien sûr. Une parfaite osmose est préférable quand on pratique l'Hollowfication.

-Donc je vais m'entraîner avec toi. Pourtant tu as dit que la présence des autres démons seraient utiles.

-Leur énergie est utile, elle te permet de t'en imprégner afin de favoriser la fusion.

-Comment je dois faire?

-Un petit bisou?

-...Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais 'tel père, tel fils'.

-Allons, je ne suis pas comme Grimmjow, mon petit canard.

-Où est passé Ichi-berry...?

-Ah! Je savais que tu l'aimais ce surnom, s'esclaffa Shiro en brandissant un poing victorieux.

-Je croyais qu'on devait être sérieux, protesta Ichigo en esquissant malgré lui un sourire.

-Mais on va l'être. Pour l'instant, on va commencer par le basique à savoir, ma manière de me battre car plus tu me ressembleras au niveau technique et réflexe et plus il nous sera facile de nous interchanger ou fusionner lors d'un combat.

-Quelque chose me dit que ça va durer très longtemps avant que je n'y arrive, soupira Ichigo.

-Tu n'as que seize ans alors que j'en ai des centaines, c'est normal de penser que tu ne pourras pas acquérir toute l'expérience que j'ai. Mais j'ai foi en tes capacités, Ichi-berry."

Le Prince fit apparaitre une énorme épée qu'il tendit à Ichigo.

"Tu n'es pas très fort c'est pourquoi on va privilégier le combat à l'épée. Dis-toi que c'est comme le vélo : l'épée fait tout le travail, tu ne fais que l'assister. Maintenant, mets toi en garde."

A partir de là, l'entrainement d'Ichigo débuta et il ne savait pas à quel point Shiro était intransigeant et dangereusement sadique lorsqu'il enseignait. A trois reprises, le rouquin crut mourir soit d'épuisement soit tué par le blanc.

Il ne sut pas à quel moment il commença à se mettre toujours sur ses gardes à chaque fois qu'il sentait une émotion hostile ou la façon dont ses doigts se repliaient sur la garde fantôme de son épée mais le fait est qu'il avait changé ses habitudes et Shiro l'avait remarqué.  
Ichigo apprenait et assimilait plus vite que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Encore une semaine dans son monde intérieur et il serait capable de matérialiser l'épée qu'il lui avait donné. Son ancienne épée. Celle qui lui avait permit de remporter de nombreuses batailles. Une fois l'épée matérialisée, ce ne serait qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils ne fusionnent correctement et qu'ils puissent laisser libre court à leur puissance conjointe.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Shiro le constata un jour quand il s'aperçut que son corps perdait sa netteté. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il entrainait Ichigo, livrant son corps d'argile à des affrontement de plus en plus fatiguant. Le golem ne suivait plus.  
Sans corps, il lui serait impossible d'affronter Ichigo hors de son monde intérieur et il ne pourrait pas non plus fusionner complètement avec lui. Sans forme physique, sa puissance était considérablement réduite.

Comme si cet événement n'était pas assez alarmant, l'albinos perçut une agitation venant de l'Ouest, la contrée de Las Noches.

Grimmjow après avoir cherché Ichigo du côté du Seireitei avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'y était pas et que Shiro l'avait amené ici. Il était venu pour le récupérer et Shiro ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher ça.  
Il espérait juste que Shinji et sa troupe pourrait le retarder suffisamment pour qu'Ichigo puisse s'enfuir.

Mais il ne savait pas ce que Rukia savait. La petite shinigami avait averti Ichigo qu'il ne pourrait pas repartir à moins que celui qui ne l'ait amené ne l'y autorise.

Shiro ne savait pas que la meilleure chance du rouquin était de retourner auprès de Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Donc ce chapitre était plus court mais je ne trouvait pas le besoin de l'allonger plus que ça. Les choses évoluent pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, à vous de voir. J'hésite toujours pour le couple de la fic (oui je sais, on est au septième chapitre, j'aurais déjà dû y songer) mais Grimmjow/Ichigo est cool mais Shirosaki/Ichigo l'est tout autant. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire XD.  
**

 **En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	8. De retour à Las Noches

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

 **Pairing** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Lorsqu'un individu aux capacités inhumaines vous transporte dans son monde, il n'y avait que deux raisons pour cela. Il a envie d'être cruel et s'amuse à enlever des gens ou vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Ichigo doutait sincèrement être en présence d'un de ces deux cas.

 _Et voilà le huitième chapitre de cette fic! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et je vous remercie de votre patience :)  
_

 **De retour à Las Noches  
**

 **XXXXX**

Grimmjow avait trouvé cette situation étrange dès que Shirosaki était venu le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il avait envoyé Ichigo en reconnaissance.  
Son fils était un solitaire par nature et ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un exécuter son propre travail même si le quelqu'un en question était sa réincarnation. Ensuite, pourquoi envoyer un simple humain sans connaissance des lieux? Il faudrait être stupide et le bleuté savait que Shiro ne l'était pas, loin de là, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais considéré comme un fils et déclaré en tant que tel.  
La seule réponse envisageable était que Shiro avait menti. Mais pour quelles raisons?  
Il n'aurait tout de même pas développer de l'amitié..., pas vrai? Après tout, le rouquin était son corps et rien de plus.  
Mais à nouveau, il connaissait Shirosaki.

"Quel crétin, j'ai jamais vu ça", grogna Grimmjow en serrant les dents.

Il allait encore devoir réparer les erreurs de l'albinos et le sermonner sur son manque de reflexion et comme d'habitude, ça allait finir en bain de sang. Ce n'était pas le moment propice pour avoir des disputes internes.

Le seul point positif de toute cette affaire était que le bleuté avait une idée assez claire du lieu où avait pu se cacher son fils adoptif. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour savoir que l'albinos allait se cacher chez ses anciens amis, au nord de Las Noches.

"Ulquiorra, appela Grimmjow en réajustant sa cape royale.

-Roi?

-Divise les troupes. Aizen et Szayel avec moi, le reste avec toi.

-Bien. Que devrons nous faire?

-Puisqu'on est de sortie, autant faire du grabuge chez les pigeons, dit Grimmjow en crachant lorsqu'il utilisa le surnom qu'il avait attribué aux Shinigamis.

-Entendu, vous allez retrouver les deux Princes? s'enquit le brun sans vraiment s'intéresser à une quelconque réponse.

-Même si Shiro n'a pas de vrai corps, il reste le Prince. Pas le rouquin."

Sur ces mots, le bleuté fit un signe de tête à ses deux compagnons puis, ensemble, les trois coururent à toute allure vers les plaines Hollows.  
Il lui tardait de constater l'expression surprise de Shirosaki ainsi que celle ahuri d'Ichigo. Il les empêchera de se voir à nouveau et le garderait pour de bon enfermé dans une cave comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début. Aucun traitement de faveurs même s'il était la réincarnation de son fils.  
Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à Szayel. Ce crevard avait intérêt à ne pas faire trainer les choses comme à son habitude. Plus vite la conscience du gamin sera effacé et plus vite la guerre sera achevée.

Le Dieu plissa les yeux.

Dans un coin de son esprit persistait tout de même une vague appréhension à l'idée que la personnalité du roux disparaisse. C'est que ce n'était pas souvent qu'un autre que Shiro ne lui tienne tête. Et puis, sans se mentir, sa pigmentation allait très certainement lui manquer puisqu'une fois l'albinos dans son corps, ce dernier perdra tout de la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux ambrés.

 _Un mal pour un bien. Pas vrai?_

"Roi, quelqu'un approche", lui annonça Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow s'arrêta net en constatant la présence de l'individu. Blond coupé au carré, grandes dents, ce devait être un ancien copain de Shiro. L'homme se semblait pas vouloir bouger alors le bleuté s'avança vers lui en ordonnant aux deux autres de ne pas intervenir. Il en allait de sa fierté. Quiconque défiait le Roi le payait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le blond lui lança un regard presque dédaigneux.

"Alors, c'est ça le roi, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Ton insolence ne me mettra pas hors de moi si c'est ce que tu recherches à faire. Je ne m'écarterai pas de mon but.

-M'en doutait, alors tu devras me passer sur le corps, j'en ai bien peur.

-Pas de problème."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Grimmjow utilisa directement sa quatrième porte, celle de la terreur pour obscurcir l'esprit du blond qui, pétrifié, tomba à terre dans la seconde qui suivit l'activation.  
C'était toujours comme ça avec les Hollows. Ils se croient forts mais ils ont vu tellement d'atrocités qu'il était facile de les tétaniser. En revanche, un Dieu ou un Shinigami apprenait à se maitriser ce qui rendait cette porte pratiquement inutile.

Le bleuté ordonna à Aizen et Ulquiorra d'aller nettoyer les lieux. Il ne voulait pas utiliser trop d'essence magique avant d'arriver près des deux idiots. Ce serait regrettable. En attendant, il s'assit par terre et traça machinalement des petits cercles dans le sable tout en réfléchissant.

 _Shiro, puni,_ se dit-il, _Ichigo puni aussi. Peut-être est-il temps pour mon fils de perdre quelqu'un qui lui est cher...Ça lui apprendra la vie. Je me demande de qui est-il le plus proche, en dehors du rouquin...? Ou alors, je pourrais l'envoyer au front. Il deviendra plus mature, comme lors de la deuxième guerre._

Au moment où Grimmjow se disait qu'il n'avait pas encore demandé à l'albinos s'il avait son pouvoir d'omniscience dans son corps d'argile, Aizen et Ulquiorra réapparurent, portant chacun un des deux jeunes. A vrai dire, c'était même très impressionnant de voir Ulquiorra porter Ichigo comme une princesse mais à la mine renfrognée de celui-ci, pas sûr que cela lui plaisait.

"Shirosaki, Ichigo, les salua Grimmjow en inspirant profondément afin de ne pas s'énerver.

-Papou, lui répondit ironiquement Shirosaki sur l'épaule d'Aizen.

-Tortionnaire, lança également Ichigo en tentant tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun. Voyant que ça ne bougeait pas, il abandonna en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Oui, tout ça à la fois, dit le bleuté en roulant les yeux, et vous pourrez balancer tout ce que vous voulez quand nous serons rentrés à Las Noches.

-Rien à foutre! Je trouverais toujours un moyen de me barrer avec Ichigo, s'écria Shirosaki.

Grimmjow serra les dents d'agacement. Il se planta devant son fils, souleva ses jambes et d'un geste sec, sectionna au niveau des chevilles. Les pieds tombèrent sur le sable et se retransformèrent en argile. Shirosaki resta sans voix. Ça ne lui avait pas fait mal mais ça restait choquant. Ichigo quand à lui s'étouffa avec sa salive tellement il était stupéfait.

-Voilà, le problème est réglé. Si tu arrives toujours à trouver un moyen de t'enfuir, je ne suis pas certain que tu pourras le faire rapidement. Sauf si tu t'entraînes à ramper à la vitesse de la lumière, répliqua Grimmjow avec sarcasmes.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au roux qui le dévisageait la bouche ouverte.

"Ulquiorra, passe-le moi.

-Bien, mon Roi, répondit l'apathique en tendant l'adolescent qui s'accrochait maintenant de toutes ses forces au brun pour éviter de changer de propriétaire.

Peine perdue puisque Grimmjow l'arracha brutalement et le balança négligemment sur son épaule.

-En route", dit le Dieu.

L'opération ne lui aura, finalement, fait perdre que deux heures de son temps. C'était un petit peu plus que prévu mais ça restait dans le domaine de l'acceptable.

Pendant toute la durée du trajet, Ichigo n'avait pas arrêté de s'accrocher fébrilement à tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. En effet, à cause du rythme irrégulier de la course de Grimmjow, il se retrouvait souvent à la limite de la chute. La dernière embardée lui fit carrément agripper l'auguste derrière du roi. Trouvant la prise, somme toute, confortable, il décida de rester ainsi pendant tout le reste de la traversée. Malheureusement, ce qui lui semblait plaisant ne l'était absolument pas pour le bleuté qui, bien malgré lui, se retrouvait plus qu'indisposé au niveau de l'entrejambe. il fallait dire que le rouquin ne se contentait pas de tenir le vêtement, non, il serrait plutôt ses fesses à chaque mouvement, donnant une impression de malaxation particulièrement stimulante.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive maintenant...grommela le bleuté.

-Quoi!? cria Ichigo, le seul à être assez près pour entendre la voix.

-La ferme!" lui cracha Grimmjow en le remontant sur son épaule pour qu'il lâche prise.

Mauvaise idée puisque, surpris par le mouvement brusque, le rouquin griffa le fessier, envoyant une décharge dans le dos du roi.

"Putain de bordel de merde", siffla-t-il.

Les tours de marbre finirent enfin par apparaître dans leur champs de vision au grand soulagement de Grimmjow qui, dès le pied posé à l'intérieur, jeta Ichigo à même le sol et se précipita dans son bureau. On entendit juste la porte claquer puis plus rien.  
La garde, interloquée (à part Ulquiorra) resta surveiller Ichigo au cas où, en attendant que le Roi revienne. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il réapparut, les joues rougies et le regard étrangement fuyant. Sans un mot, il empoigna le bras de l'adolescent, ne commettant pas l'erreur de le remettre par dessus son épaule, et lui fit monter l'escalier pour le consigner dans sa chambre. Il ferma à clef et souffla.

Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle de façon aussi spectaculaire. En plus, il se sentait honteux d'avoir eu de telles réactions. Il ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur le futur corps de son fils, c'était obscène!

 _Il n'a que seize ans..._

Grimmjow avait besoin de se changer les idées et se dirigea vers la chambre où avait été enfermé le Prince. Ce dernier avait la même apparence que le rouquin mais au moins, le Dieu savait qu'il n'allait pas à avoir des pensées envers lui.

Il déverrouilla la porte et entra. L'albinos le regarda et renifla avec mépris, changeant de position sur son siège afin de ne pas lui faire face.  
Grimmjow ignora ses caprices et s'assit en face de lui.

"Je suis désolé pour tes pieds, commença Grimmjow, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas fait ça si tu avais été dans un vrai corps.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on perde la guerre, n'est-ce pas?

-Ichigo est un paradoxe et rien de plus, Shiro. Il n'est pas censé exister.

-Mais il est vivant! Je le connais depuis sa naissance! Il a un père, deux sœurs, des amis -un ami un peu lourd en fait- et plein de connaissances! grogna l'albinos.

-Ça ne change rien, si tu avais pu te réincarner immédiatement, il n'aurait pas eu à faire de sacrifices puisqu'il n'aurait rien eu au départ.

-Wouah, bravo, quelle mentalité, Grimm... Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui arrivait à tes réincarnations? Quelle vie elles auraient pu avoir si tu ne t'étais pas pointé? Moi c'est ce que je suis sérieusement en train de vivre! Toutes les vies que j'ai du gâché juste en existant...C'est affolant et je ne suis pas du genre sentimental.

-Je ne me suis jamais réincarné mais si j'avais à le faire, je me ficherais pas mal de la potentielle vie du corps étant donné que j'aurais déjà pris sa place.

-Et donc voilà la différence entre toi et moi.

-Bon, ça suffit! Tes questions existentielles n'ont pas leur place en ce moment! S'il y avait un moyen de te trouver un autre corps durable, je le ferais mais ce n'est pas possible! s'énerva le bleuté en serrant le poing.

-Tu le ferais- Oh."

Grimmjow vit avec horreur le visage de son fils se fendre d'un rictus moqueur. L'albinos se pencha légèrement en avant, l'index levé, et il titilla la joue de son paternel.

"Alors finalement, tu aimerais bien sauver la vie d'Ichigo, hein? susurra Shirosaki.

Grimmjow se recula, prit par surprise. Ses pensées le ramenèrent involontairement à l'accident d'i peine vingt minutes et ses joues se teintèrent.

-...Oh bon sang, dit Shiro en se mettant la main devant la bouche avec un air dramatique.

-Quoi!? Ne t'imagines rien, abruti!

-J'ai rien dit, se défendit Shiro.

-Je vois bien ton air moqueur!

-C'est toi qui t'imagines des choses! T'as des choses à te reprocher? lança sournoisement le Prince.

Grimmjow se leva et donna un coup de pied au siège, renversant l'albinos qui poussa un petit cri. Puis sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Il put néanmoins entendre la dernière réplique de son fils à travers la porte, le traitant de gamin.

 _Bien fait, sans ses pieds, il allait mettre un temps fou à se remettre comme il faut._

Un rire se fit entendre, provenant de la chambre d'Ichigo (enfin dans la chambre de Grimmjow). Intrigué et quelque peu agacé de savoir que quelqu'un s'amusait alors qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur, le bleuté alla voir ce qui se passait et constata que la porte n'était plus verrouillé malgré ses interdictions d'entrer ici.  
Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa abasourdit : Szayel était étendu sur le sol, les bras repliés sur son ventre tandis que tout son corps tressautait de rire. Grimmjow avait l'habitude de voir le scientifique aux cheveux roses sourire d'un air goguenard mais jamais, non jamais, il ne l'avait vu ainsi.  
Ichigo, quant à lui, se regardait hébété.

Le Roi s'avança puis surprit le regard de l'adolescent fixé sur ses mains.

"Szayel! gronda Grimmjow.

Le dénommé sursauta et se redressa d'un coup.

-Euh...Oui, votre Majesté?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi es-tu rentré ici?

-Je voulais examiner l'humain pour avancer les choses... Mais quand je suis entré, hihi...Pardon...Il était dans cet état-là!

-Cet état-là?

Grimmjow observa plus attentivement le jeune homme qui le fixait désormais avec un air plaintif et horrifié. Son regard s'attarda sur des traces noirs qui apparaissaient sur son cou et qui descendaient vers son pull. Sa peau semblait plus pâle également.

-Je pense que c'est un contre-coup de la fusion entre lui et le Prince. Mais regardez sa tête! C'est comique!

-Ça suffit! Dehors! lui ordonna Grimmjow.

Ordre que le scientifique se dépêcha d'exécuter.

-Et maintenant, continua Grimmjow, voyons voir ce que nous avons là.

Il s'assit sur le lit, attrapant les bras du rouquin qui le laissa faire de manière désespérée. Il ne broncha même pas lorsque Grimmjow lui retira son haut pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.  
La peau n'était pas blanche partout, la couleur rosée était restée sur la partie gauche inférieure. Les traces noirs provenaient du trou dans sa poitrine. Le tout le faisait ressembler dangereusement à un Hollow de premier ordre, chose impossible quand on devient un Dieu. Mais compte tenu du fait que cette transformation se soit faite avec Shirosaki, rien n'était impossible.

 _Oh._

 _Oh, oh._

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux devant la soudaine révélation qui lui était faite. _La fusion! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Grâce à ce pouvoir, il pourrait définitivement relié son fils à Ichigo!_

-Bon sang, Ichi! C'est génial! s'exclama-t-il soudain en prenant son visage en coupe.

-Qu-Quoi? bredouilla l'autre.

-Oui, enfin, pas pour toi mais quand même! J'ai trouvé une solution à notre problème!

-Qu-Quelle solution? Quel problème?" demanda le jeune homme, perdu.

Grimmjow ne prit pas la peine de répondre et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin. Passé la surprise initiale, Ichigo eut un grand mouvement de recul qui se fit entraver par les mains enserrant toujours fortement son visage. Le bleuté se demanda ce qui l'avait pousser à faire ça mais il s'était senti bien alors il n'y avait pas de mal à recommencer, non?  
Il se rapprocha de nouveau du gamin qui essayait de s'arracher à l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur lui en lui martelant le torse de coups de poing mais en vain. Pour la seconde fois, leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser qui, bien que chaste, était tout de même plus offensif que le dernier. Le bleuté mordilla la lèvre inférieure du rouquin qui grogna.

De toute façon, il n'existera plus dans pas longtemps, alors autant en profiter.

Aucun remord ne l'égratigna après avoir eu cette pensée et il força l'adolescent à ouvrir sa bouche afin d'y introduire sa langue.  
Peu à peu, le même désir qui l'avait autant secoué plus tôt lui revint à nouveau. Ses joues le brulèrent presque douloureusement et une chaleur pernicieuse s'insinuait dans son bas-ventre. Le corps du rouquin était à lui, il s'offrait à lui, il l'appelait. Qui était-il pour résister à une tentation de cet acabit?

"...'vais exploser..."

Le murmure lui avait frôlé l'oreille. Grimmjow dévisagea le visage du rouquin, à quelques centimètres du sien et remarqua la lueur brûlante dans les yeux marrons. L'adolescent posa ses mains sur les épaules du Dieu, le renversant sur son propre lit et le dominant par la suite. Ses mains pâles voyagèrent le long du tissu blanc, faisant frissonner involontairement le bleuté. Son esprit était trop embrumé pour se questionner sur les agissements de l'humain.  
Le roux prit soin de déboutonner un à un le haut du roi sans faire attention à l'envie de plus en plus forte de l'autre malgré le renflement visible présent dans son bas. Le jeune homme semblait même s'amuser à coller son postérieur dessus afin de l'exciter davantage.

"Ichigo..., réussit à articuler Grimmjow, le souffle court et priant pour que personne ne débarque dans la chambre qu'il n'avait pas fermé à clef, je...laisse-moi te- ah!"

Un couinement lui échappa quand Ichigo se frotta contre son membre, emprisonné dans les tissus. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté ses vêtements qu'en ce moment.  
Le rouquin lui infligea un mouvement lascif, le menant jusqu'aux confins de sa conscience.

Il avait besoin de le prendre mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'Ichigo avait le contrôle. Et le contrôle, il l'avait! La dernière pensée cohérente du bleuté fut de se demander comment un gamin de seize ans avait autant de savoir-faire dans ce domaine. Question légitime qu'il n'approfondit pas quand le dit gamin apposa sa bouche sur sa virilité toujours couverte.

Un grognement lui échappa. Moitié de plaisir et moitié de frustration.

"Ichigo...Je te jure que si tu-

-...'vais exploser...Gnn..."

Le rouquin tomba du lit et roula en dessous, la tête entre les mains. Grimmjow se précipita à sa suite et se glissa à son tour sous le lit. Ichigo semblait en proie à un mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Dès que le bleuté fit un mouvement dans sa direction, le jeune homme siffla et se recula encore plus. De longs gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche.

"Petit!"

Grimmjow avait complètement oublié son érection et l'angoisse monta en lui. L'adolescent était roulé en boule mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était cette aura menaçante émanant de lui. Au prix d'un immense effort, le bleuté parvint à toucher le visage du rouquin mais ce ne fut pas de la peau que ses doigts rencontrèrent mais plutôt quelque chose de solide, on aurait dit des os.

Ichigo eut un spasme et vomit par terre avant de se laisser tomber en plein dedans. Grimmjow put alors l'extraire de sous le lit et constater ce qu'il avait redouté lorsqu'il avait senti cette matière dure.

Le masque de Hollow. Il avait envahi une partie du visage du gamin et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Dans un sens, on pouvait dire que la fusion entre Shiro et Ichigo était en train de réussir mais pas si cela impliquait le retour à la forme démoniaque de l'albinos. Il était intraitable sous cette apparence et causerait plus de dommages que les Shinigamis envers eux.

"Et voilà comment le destin choisit de contredire mes solutions. Vous n'auriez pas pu laissez la transformation du gamin s'effectuer naturellement?"

Hors de question qu'il laisse faire une chose pareille, c'est pourquoi il bifurqua de son plan initial et décida de sauver le rouquin. Tant pis. Il arrivera à trouver une solution un jour ou l'autre mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il rejoigne son vieil ami l'insecte aux multiples pattes et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour le retrouver.

* * *

 **On parle encore du problème d'Ichigo et les choses se compliquent. Franchement, j'aimerais pas être à sa place parce que j'avoue que ça me plairait moyen de savoir que mon existence risque d'être effacé! (Oui, j'évite de parler du moment hot)  
Et finalement, je reste sur mon idée de départ pour le couple donc ce sera bien du Grimmjow X Ichigo !**  
 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et à la prochaine :)**


End file.
